Could be A Camden
by fisharecoolies
Summary: The sequel to Not Quite A Camden. Rated T for language and themes. Please read the fist one before this. R&R! Formerly Not Quite A Camden 2. Chapter 17 is up!
1. Season Premire

Not Quite A Camden 2

Yeah yeah yeah, I know I'm late with the sequel but hey, get off my back, I was busy. But now you get the sequel, so lucky you. If you just clicked on this story without reading the first…. Go read the first, its called Not Quite A Camden. Anyway, disclaimer time!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I made. They are mine! I also don't know a lot of police business, so sorry. And I don't own Charmed, Alyssa Milano or her hair.

* * *

Chapter 1: Season Premire 

It was only about a month since that fateful Friday when her brother exposed her nasty secrets to the entire school. Surprisingly, since then everything got better. Even though it is said that it is darker before the dawn, Kay thought that the people that said that were crazy bull-shitters who liked to talk to hear their own voices but it was true. That week or so that she messed up her family's lives and in turn her brother messed up hers was the darkness. After that, dawn rose and brought a new day.

Her parents let her take a week off to recuperate. Before she came home, she had to stay two days at the hospital because of what Jake did to her. Besides her dislocated shoulder and bruises on her neck, the kick to the stomach had caused the miscarriage of her week old baby and the doctors wanted to make sure she was physically and emotionally ready to leave.

When she got home, Brooke came and visited her. They talked about what happened and Brooke was shocked to find out that it was Jake. No one at school knew because he was still a minor and even though she didn't know him all that well, Brooke thought that Jake was the better of Kay's siblings. She was also surprised when Savannah came in and asked how Kay was feeling, with genuine concern on her face.

"You and her are… good now?" She had asked.

"Yeah, I know. Weird. Freaky. Twilight Zone episode-ish." Kay answered and mumbled the theme song to the show.

Since she couldn't go back to her old high school, Kevin and Lucy enrolled her in a private school in the next town over, Fairhill. The school wasn't church associated though and Kay was happy that her parents finally respected her wishes about religion, even if they did make her go to church still. Her new high school was called Robuck School after it's founder, James E. Robuck.

Savannah stayed at her high school because she was in her last year and she thought it was too late to start over. She liked her classes; she liked her friends (well, most of them. Now that she and Kay were friends, anyone who made fun of Kay was officially on her shit list) and everything she knew was there. Kay respected her choice. After all, she screwed up, not Savannah.

At her new school Kay, somehow, fit in pretty well. She wasn't the Savannah of Robuck School, but she definitely had upgraded her stature. Just like her Aunt Ruthie, Kay did excellently in private school. They had better and more interesting classes for her to take and they had drama. Not just drama either, the best drama class in California. Three Hollywood actresses had gone through the Robuck Drama Program and found work right out of high school.

Things were looking up in her love life, too. After the incident at school, Kay was sure that she would never hear from Andrew again, but the day after she got out of the hospital, he called.

"Hey. How are you?" he said.

Kay had been lying in bed, reading a magazine when she heard the phone ring. She had put the magazine down and had her elbow in it, saving her page. "Pretty good, I guess. So, what do you know?"

It only took him a few minutes to explain what he knew, considering he didn't know much. He told her that he read the flyer; thereby saying her knew she was pregnant and he knew her brother was in trouble but he didn't know why.

"I can't tell you why, police business, you know? But I can say that everything on the paper was true at that time. Well, I mean, I am still a freak, but the pregnant thing isn't true… anymore."

"What do you mean?" he had asked, curiously but by the one in his voice, Kay knew he was trying to tread carefully.

"Miscarriage. And don't feel that bad. I know it sounds harsh but I'm kinda glad that I'm not pregnant. I wasn't ready, I didn't know the guy, and I didn't even know the baby. I feel better now that I'm free."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well. I'm not coming back to school."

"Why not?" He said, but Kay cold tell that he knew why.

"The whole thing with the flyers and the baby. It's just too much. The school asked me to leave and even though I probably could have asked to stay, I don't wanna. I mean, I need a fresh start… like… somewhere new. Something new, I guess. I'm trying to start a new chapter of my life and I wanna do it right this time, you know? And I can't do that if I've got everybody looking over my shoulder, waiting for me to screw up, you know?"

"Yeah, I get, I do. It sucks that you won't be in school anymore though. Hey, maybe we could chill together some time?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

The weekend before Kay started at Robuck, her mother gave her some money to get her uniform with and she and Andrew went to the mall to get it. After that, they spent time together whenever they could and became good friends. They even managed to see the hockey movie that Brooke and Jean-Paul were obsessing about.

* * *

The night before she made her Robuck debut, Aunt Ruthie came over to help soother her nerves. 

"You're going to be great. I remember how I was before going to private school. Oh, it was the weirdest feeling. But it got better and I loved it. Well, until I left because they wouldn't admit my friend Yasmine because she was Muslim, but that's a different story and it has nothing to do with you." Kay laughed. That was her Aunt Ruthie. She went to college and became a civil rights lawyer, so situations like the one she had just mentioned wouldn't happen again.

The first day of Robuck was hard, but Kay managed. Since no one knew her there, she was able to tell them what she wanted. Her parents were good people, she lived in a big house, and she had two siblings and a dog. It only took a few classes before she began to relax and she made a few friends. Her best friend there was Laci, a pretty girl with really short brown hair. To Kay, she looked like a younger Alyssa Milano with her hair how it was in season 6 of Charmed. Except Laci had green eyes, not brown.

Even though he wasn't charged with assault and battery, Jake was still sentenced to a year in juvenile hall, plus time off for good behavior. There he had to see a counselor and take anger management classes.

Everything was going pretty well for Kay. She got a personal counselor to deal with some of her issues and was starting to become more social with her family. The fact that she didn't hold in what she felt helped a lot. Every night she wrote in a diary what she was feeling, even if she told her parents already.

The only thing that bothered the family was that Kevin was swamped with work. Rebecca Dremner, the woman who was the girlfriend of Kay's would-be baby's daddy, was still on the loose. Somehow, even the state police couldn't find her. It was their belief that she had changed her identity and was being kept somewhere by friends.

Every night when he got home, Kevin would update the family and they, in turn, would tell them if they heard anything or had seen anything strange. When they went to bed, Kevin made sure the doors and windows were locked good and turned on their new state-of-the-art security system. Their house was now a fortress but with a crazed maniac coming after Kay with murder on her mind, nothing was too over the top.

* * *

Review time. That was just a set-up chapter. The next one will have action in it, trust me. Hope you like it. And I need a title. Please tell me what you think the title should be cause I can't think of a good title. Thanks 


	2. Midnight With Rocky

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven, Rocky Horror Picture Show or anything related to them besides the content and characters that I made. They are mine! I also don't know a lot of police business, so sorry. Don't own Brooke either, she's PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL's.

* * *

Everything was going pretty well for Kay. She got a personal counselor to deal with some of her issues and was starting to become more social with her family. The fact that she didn't hold in what she felt helped a lot. Every night she wrote in a diary what she was feeling, even if she told her parents already.

The only thing that bothered the family was that Kevin was swamped with work. Rebecca Dremner, the woman who was the girlfriend of Kay's would-be baby's daddy, was still on the loose. Somehow, even the state police couldn't find her. It was their belief that she had changed her identity and was being kept somewhere by friends.

Every night when he got home, Kevin would update the family and they, in turn, would tell them if they heard anything or had seen anything strange. When they went to bed, Kevin made sure the doors and windows were locked good and turned on their new state-of-the-art security system. Their house was now a fortress but with a crazed maniac coming after Kay with murder on her mind, nothing was too over the top.

* * *

Chapter 2: Midnight With Rocky

Since it was Saturday, Kay slept in until 9. When she did wake up, she did it with a big grin, remembering what day it was. Halloween.

This Halloween would be the first time that she was allowed to go out alone with her friends, but since the police hadn't caught Rebecca Dremner yet, her parents insisted that Savannah go with her. Actually, they first insisted that they not go out at all but after an hour of begging and pleading, they finally gave in.

She sat in bed for a few minutes in her purple tank top and matching shorts pajama set, reveling in her achievement. She didn't think they would trust her enough to let her go out but they did and she thought she knew why. _They know that I've been through a lot lately and I've learned my lesson._

With a sigh, she reached over, grabbed her cordless phone and dialed Brooke's cell phone. After two rings, she heard Brooke.

"Hey, Kay."

"Hello. What's up?" Kay said, pushing herself under her covers once again.

"Uh… nothing much. I'm just making sure my costume is all ready for the dance tonight. You know, people from other schools can come to the dance if they are with someone from the school." Brooke implied.

"I know. I don't think it'd be good if I went. I mean, it'd be weird, my going. I just wanna let that stuff go."

"No one's talking about it anymore," Kay could tell that there was definite pleading going on.

"They will when I show up. Besides, Andrew's not going." Her smile grew even bigger.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to the Grison Theater with me at midnight."

Brooke gasped. "But… but… you're parents are letting you go?"

"Yes!" Kay squealed and Alia woke up. She looked around and got off the bay window, only to climb on Kay's bed and close her eyes again. "I can't believe it either. I asked them after they said that I could go out tonight and they said as long as Savannah is with me, I can!"

"Holy crap! You're so lucky."

"I know. Maybe things are getting better. Yeah but," she lowered her voice so if her parents were eavesdropping, they couldn't hear, "Savannah and I got these outfits like the movie and we're hiding them at her boyfriend's house. After she and him go to the dance, they're stopping here and picking Andrew and I up. Then we're going to his place, getting changed and going to see it. I bought toilet paper yesterday after school."

"I can't believe that they are still running that show. And letting people throw shit everywhere. It's crazy."

"It's the Rocky Horror Picture Show, what do you expect?"

Kay and Brooke talked for another ten minutes about Brooke's costume and then they hung up. After that, Kay changed into a pair of whitewashed blue jeans and maroon sweater. When she had her hair in bun, she went downstairs to find her father looking over papers in the living room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to see if I missed anything. Something that would tell me where that bitch is." Kevin said, then stopped and looked up, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Kay, although shocked that she heard him swear, kept a straight face and sat down next to him. "It's frustrating knowing there is someone who could do your family harm out there and not being able to stop them. We know that, dad. You don't have to be sorry." They looked at each other for a few moments before all the love became too much for Kay and she changed the subject. "Yeah, so, talked to Jake, lately?"

"Yeah, he called yesterday when you and Savannah were at the mall. I didn't tell you? Hmm… well, a lot has been on my mind lately. He said he was okay and he wants you to call him. He says that he needs to talk to you about something."

Kay nodded. She knew sooner or later they were going to need to talk. He almost killed her and that was a good reason to talk but Kay was hoping that they would be talking later instead of sooner. She could forgive him but not yet.

* * *

At a quarter to seven there was a knock on the door. Kay was upstairs, trying to figure out what she was going to do with her hair when she heard her mother say something through her door. Putting the brush that she was using down, she walked to the door and opened it.

"He's here. And, might I add, he's cute." Lucy said, giving her daughter an excited smile.

"Mom!" Kay whined but smiled back, mostly because she was afraid her mother might say that she was embarrassed to Andrew. She was, but he didn't have to know that.

When they came to the living, Andrew was already sitting on the chair across from Kevin. They were in silence but Andrew didn't seem to be nervous. Kay smiled at him and joined him on the couch, curling her feet under her. Lucy sat on the armrest of the chair next to Kevin and looked at Andrew.

"So…" Kay began but Andrew started talking.

"Mr. Kinkirk, I hear that you are a detective." Andrew had warmth in his voice and no sign of falter.

"Yes, that's correct. It's a good job. I like it and the people that I work with. There are bad eggs in the world, it's my job to either get them to obey the law or get them away from the population, so they can't hurt themselves or others." Kevin said, using the same speech that he did with Savannah's boyfriend, Rob.

"Like Rebecca Dremner." Andrew said.

"Uhh… well, Andrew, I can't really talk about th…"

"It's okay, dad, he knows." Kay interrupted. Kevin gave her a quizzical look and she explained. "Well, we've been going places together and I might need his help if she somehow finds me. I don't want him to get caught in the crossfire and not know why."

"That's strangely honorable of you but…" Kevin said but once again Kay interrupted.

"Dad, it's okay. I trust him." Kay didn't even realize the words coming out of her mouth until they were there but once she heard them, she smiled. It was true, for some reason she trusted Andrew, even though they barely knew each other.

Kevin nodded his head, closing the subject. Then, for the next three hours they sat in the living room and talked. It was mostly about school and family, but Andrew and Kevin delved into various sports-related topics while Kay and Lucy stared at them dumbfounded. Lucy knew a bit about sports, but Kay knew more about nuclear physics than she did about sports.

* * *

A little while after 10, Savannah and Rob came through the door with their costumes on. They had been at the dance at school and, from the look of the cobwebbed crowns on their heads, they had been named King and Queen of the Undead. They sat and talked for a bit before Savannah said that she and Kay needed to get ready and they went upstairs.

In Savannah's room, Kay was in front of the mirror, teasing her hair like she'd seen in an 80's movie and Savannah was getting out of her dead prom queen costume.

"I'm going to need to borrow a black shirt from you, I don't have anything like that." Savannah said.

"Okay." It took them a half an hour to get their hair teased and put on their clothes. They were both dressed in black long sleeve shirts and dark jeans. Kay had a pair of black stilettos on, but Savannah had regular shoes.

"Mine are at Rob's," she said and gave her sister a grin.

* * *

They arrived at Rob's at 11 and had just enough time to throw on their clothes before they had to rush to the theater. the showing was at midnight, like it always had been and they didn't want to miss it. Since Savannah was 18 and Rob was 19, Kay and Andrew didn't have to worry about not getting in to the rated R movie.

Rob parked their car in the parking lot and they made their way to the entrance. To Savannah and Kay's relief, they were wearing what at least a dozen other people were wearing. Each of them had chosen a different character to look like; Kay was Magenta, Savannah was Janet, Andrew was Riff Raff and Rob was Rocky Horror.

Once they were seated in the theater, the real fun began. In truth, they only watched about a third of the movie. the rest of the time was spent dancing, singing, throwing things and avoiding being hit by a toaster. Time flew by and before they knew it, the movie was over.

On the street, they walked to Rob's car, still laughing. Savannah and Kay sang, "Toucha toucha toucha touch me. I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night," before bursting into laughter.

In the car, Kay and Andrew sat in the back, talking about what they had just witnessed. In the middle of the conversation, Kay looked over at him and pouted her lips before doing her best Frank-N-Furter impression. "I'm just a sweet transvestite, from transsexual Transylvania."

He laughed and flashed the smile that made Kay's heart skip a few beats. "That was great! I can't believe we did that, it was awesome!"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

It was 4 in the morning by the time Kay climbed into bed but she doubted she'd go to sleep. Her restlessness didn't come from the movie or the excitement of seeing it in the theater. It came from spending the night with Andrew. When slept finally did overpower her, she saw his smile last.

* * *

Wow, that was a bit long. Sorry for everyone who doesn't really know what the Rocky Horror picture show is. It's a really awesome movie and that's' really all you need to know. Thanks for reading, please review! And I'm going to take animechick's advice and keep it this title, but I'm going to use Loper42's ideas about the title for chapter titles. 


	3. Calling Him

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I made. They are mine! I also don't know a lot of police or jail business, so sorry. Don't own Brooke either, she's PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL's.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning by the time Kay climbed into bed but she doubted she'd go to sleep. Her restlessness didn't come from the movie or the excitement of seeing it in the theater. It came from spending the night with Andrew. When slept finally did overpower her, she saw his smile last.

* * *

Chapter 3: Calling Him

The next morning, Kay woke up at noon. Slowly, she opened her eyes and glanced over at her clock.

"What the…" she muttered as she saw the time. It was Sunday, as in church day, and her parents never let her miss church unless she was either really sick or going to a different church.

When she was asleep, she had dreamt of Rebecca coming to her house and killing her entire family, so when she realized everyone was gone, she became worried. Like a flash, she shot out of bed and ran downstairs. On the way down, she had almost tripped on her pajama bottoms but she had regained her balance in the kitchen.

She looked around, trying to find a clue as to what happened and when she saw the note on the kitchen table, she breathed.

"Oh my god," she said, catching her breath and laughing at herself for being so dumb. Then again, she reasoned, there was a crazy person trying to kill her out there, she had a right to be scared. Once her breathing returned to normal, she walked to the table and picked up the note. It read:

_Kay-_

_Since you got up late, we decided to let you miss church this once, but don't think this means that you can do it every Sunday. We'll be back to pick you up at 1 to go to your grandparent's house. Be good. We love you._

_Mom, Dad and Savannah_

_PS Call your brother, the times you can call are from 10 to 2. 555-7856_

She put the note down after she read it and committed the number to her brain. Before calling, she decided to get dressed in her Sunday clothes. Even though she wasn't going to be at church, her parents were getting her for Sunday dinner and she didn't want to feel like the odd one out.

Ten minutes later she returned to the kitchen in a white and pink flowered skirt, long sleeve white shirt and white socks. Her hair was down, so she pushed it behind her ears and got some orange juice from the fridge. After she drank it down, she put the empty glass in the sink and went to living room.

When she had situated herself comfortably on the couch, the grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the hall where Jake was. There were three rings before she heard a man say, "Williamson Juvenile State Penitentiary, what is the name of the inmate that you are trying to get a hold of?"

She paused and took a deep breath before saying, "Jacob Kinkirk." the man told her to hold and then there was silence. "What? No music?" she joked to the silence but apparently it didn't find it funny because it didn't say anything.

While she waited, she thought about what she was doing. It was the first time that she had really thought about it since Jake was sentenced. _Wow, I'm calling my brother in jail. Wow._

She heard a click and the man was back again. "I have him here. Who may I ask is calling and what is your relation to the inmate?"

She winced a bit at the second time the word "inmate" was used but she replied, "Uhh… my name is Kalila Kinkirk and I'm his sister." She heard another click and then Jake's shallow breathing. "Hi, Jake."

He didn't respond for a few minutes. Kay was starting to believe that he wasn't going to talk before she heard him tentatively say, "Hi."

She was taken aback. Never in her life had she heard him sound as small and childlike as he did now and it broke her heart. Not that she particularly liked his old brash, abrasive way but it was stunning to see what jail could do to a person. "So, dad said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah." He said and was quiet again.

"Jake…" she started but he cut in, speaking rather quickly.

"Maybe you could stop by here and see me tomorrow."

"Uhh… Jake." Kay wasn't sure that it would be a good idea to see him. Truthfully, she didn't know why he wanted to see her.

"Kay. I've been seeing a therapist for the passed three weeks and he said that before I could deal with my own issues, I'd have to deal with the issues I have with you. We need to talk. Not only for me, but also for you too. I've asked mom and dad about you and they said that you're going to counseling and you're trying to work everything out and I think that it'd be best for both of us if we hashed everything out and came to some kind of understanding." Kay was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I promise, I won't kill you." Jake said, apparently trying to lighten the mood.

"No killing jokes, just yet, okay?" She said, slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't only because of him, Rebecca had her nerves fried and she didn't think she could take it. She didn't talk for a bit, still thinking whether to accept his proposal or not. "Okay," she finally said. "I'll come tomorrow."

Kay heard his sigh of relief. "Great. the visiting hours are between four and ten pm. I'll see you tomorrow." They said good-bye and hung up.

She sat there on the couch for a few minutes before she heard the lock move. A second later, Savannah came through the door and started up the stairs.

Confused, Kay got up and went to the bottom of the stairs. She waited there and finally Savannah re-emerged at the top, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey," she said as she reached her sister and stopped. "You ready?"

"Umm… yeah." They headed for door, only pausing long enough for Kay to grab her coat. "What's in your hand?"

"School picture." Savannah said simply and they walked out the door to the SUV.

* * *

After Sunday dinner, the entire family packed into the living, except for Sam and David because they were at college in Seattle and couldn't come down that week. Kay, Savannah and Jeremy (Matt and Sarah's son) sat on one couch, and Annie, Eric and Ruthie on the other. Kevin and Matt were standing behind the comfort chair that Sarah was sitting in and Lucy was sitting on. They were in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Simon came in the room with his wife Cecilia. They had been in the kitchen finishing up with the dishes. 

When they sat on the arms of the couch Kay was in, Simon said, "So Mom, is Mary going to be here for Thanksgiving?"

Even though she was glad the silence was broken, Annie frowned. "No, she said that she couldn't make it. I talked to Carlos and he said that he and Charlie were coming, though."

"Cool." Kay said, looking around the room.

"I'd rather have them all, but I'll take what I can get." Annie smiled softy. "So, Savannah, is Rob going to join us for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, he said…" Savannah started.

"Okay, we can talk about it!" Kay stammered. Her family looked at her like she was crazy but they were glad she said it. For the passed few weeks they had been steadfastly avoiding the subject of Rebecca Dremner and they were finally going to talk about it.

"We don't know any more than what you've seen on he news," Kevin, folding his arms on his chest and letting out a small sigh. Everyone could see how much it was hurting him that he couldn't do anything.

"Oh," Eric said before talking his wife's hand in his. "Well, if you need anything at all, we're all here for you." Kay saw that everyone nodded their heads in agreement to what their patriarch said.

"Kay, sweetie. I just want you to know that if you didn't lose the baby, we would have still been there for you. We love you and nothing can change that." Annie said calmly and smiled.

Kay gave a shy smile back, not knowing whether to believe her grandmother or not but she said, "I know, Grandma."

Jeremy looked around. He didn't like the somber looks his family members had. He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "Well, who wants to hear about my day?"

"Sure," Savannah said. "We could use a little normal."

* * *

Chapter 3 and still no sign of Rebecca. Hmmm… wonder what she's up to… You'll see… soon. But not yet. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating every day. I'm thinking 10-12 chapters. And another in the series. Also, I'm not taking animechick's advice anymore because I got really good advice from SpotlessLadybug. Thanks! I'm changing the title to "Could Be A Camden" with Chapter 4. Look for that. 


	4. The Halls of Williamson

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

"No killing jokes, just yet, okay?" She said, slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't only because of him, Rebecca had her nerves fried and she didn't think she could take it. She didn't talk for a bit, still thinking whether to accept his proposal or not. "Okay," she finally said. "I'll come tomorrow."

Kay heard his sigh of relief. "Great. the visiting hours are between four and ten pm. I'll see you tomorrow." They said good-bye and hung up.

………………….

"Kay, sweetie. I just want you to know that if you didn't lose the baby, we would have still been there for you. We love you and nothing can change that." Annie said calmly and smiled.

Kay gave a shy smile back, not knowing whether to believe her grandmother or not but she said, "I know, Grandma."

Jeremy looked around. He didn't like the somber looks his family members had. He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "Well, who wants to hear about my day?"

"Sure," Savannah said. "We could use a little normal."

* * *

Chapter 4: The Halls of Williamson

Kay walked out to the sidewalk in front of Robuck. After looking up and down the road, she spotted the SUV and walked to it. When she was close to it, she saw that it was her father driving.

She suspected it was going to be before she got out of school because she was going directly to Williamson Penitentiary after school. That meant she would still have her uniform on. the Robuck uniform was standard; navy plated skirt, light blue blouse, navy jacket and navy socks.

_He's going to laugh when he sees me,_ Kay thought as she climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up. "Hey."

"Hi, how was school?" Kevin said as he checked his back mirror and then pulled out into the road.

"Same. Nothing special. I like it that way," she said smiling and fussing with her skirt.

"Yeah, it must be nice. Wanna listen to music?" Kevin didn't move his eyes from the road. He usually never did when he drove; he was a very careful driver.

"What kind of music?" Kay said back, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, seeing as how we're going to visit your brother in jail… no rap." Kevin said as a joke but it came out to seriously. It was serious, after all and there was no getting around that.

_Maybe we'll laugh about it in a few years,_ Kay thought before saying, "Okay, no rap. Never really liked that stuff much anyway." She reached down and pushed the power button for the radio. When it came on, there was a sports broadcast blaring out of the speakers. She looked up at her father but since he was focusing on the road, his face never changed. With that she looked back at the radio just in time to miss Kevin grin at her.

Finally after going through all her favorite stations twice, she stopped at a station playing Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody". It was at the part that said: _Mama, just killed a man. _Quickly, Kay switched the station before it could go on and gave a nervous laugh. "Whoops," she said and turned the radio off. "On second thought, there's something to be said about silence." After a moment, Kay realized what she said. "Well, I mean, nothing can be said about silence because that would go against the purpose of silence therefore nothing can be said about silence. But then that would be saying silence isn't something to be said for and it goes against what I'm saying. Really…"

"Let's just say 'Silence is Golden' and get on with it," Kevin said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," Kay said and settled back into her seat, looking out the window.

"I guess you still ramble when you're nervous," Kevin said but there was the hint of a question in his tone.

"Yeah, I guess," Kay said, stretching 'yeah' out to two syllables. For the next half an hour they sat in silence, not knowing what to say to make the other feel better; not even knowing if there was something that could make the other feel better.

* * *

Williamson Penitentiary was a large building, with a main entrance hall and several wings off of that. When they pulled up, Kay thought that the day grew darker but she knew it was just her imagination. Or, at least, she hoped it was.

After they parked in the visitor parking section, they walked the sidewalk to the entrance of the main building. Before they got to this point, though, the guards knew they were coming and the door was open. They had already been noted because before entering the road to the building, they were stopped at several checkpoints where their ID's were taken, and their car was checked.

Once inside the building, a large guard ushered them down the grand hall and had them turn left into the East Wing, where the visiting space was. the gray-bricked walls of the new slender hall they were in sent shivers down Kay's spine and she brought her hands together in front of her.

Ten feet or so down the hall, the guard stopped and turned to them, holding his arm out to the door they needed to go through. Inside the door, there was a metal detector. They passed through the detector without problems and then another guard used a portable metal detector to go over them once again. When they checked out clean, the detecting guard stepped back and a new shorter guard came and walked them to a visiting room.

The room was like the hall in that it was dreary but at least it wasn't gray, Kay thought. the visitor's room has white walls and tiled white floors. In the room were brown tables and chairs. There weren't any paintings or plants in the room, though, which made Kay very uneasy.

Kevin was basically fine throughout the journey through the halls because he had been there before. Not only when visiting his son, but earlier when he escorted prisoners here. But a small part of his heart was aching, after all, they were there visiting his son. He got that small feeling every time.

The guard seated them in the room and moved to the door they came through. It had been locked when they got to room, but the guard was there anyway.

Kay looked at her father with blank eyes. There was too much going on for her to feel anything at the moment but Kevin knew it would change. He didn't really want to see what she was going to be like when Jake came. There were so many things that she'd be feeling and it was killing him to know she would be feeling them.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard a loud BEEP and the door to their right opened. Another guard came though and behind him Jake walked in. He was wearing a standard orange jumpsuit that almost made Kay laugh. She didn't, though, after she saw the shackles on his feet and cuffs of his hands.

When they guard moved, he was looking at them but he dropped his head when he met Kay's gaze. _He's ashamed,_ Kay thought.

_Well, why wouldn't he be? _Another part of her mind said, _you know what he did to you._

_But, _the first part said, _he's paying for what he's done and it's time to forgive and forget._

_Yeah right, like you could ever forget. You'll remember that forever, Kay, you know that. So, you can't forgive him!_

"But I can try," Kay said out loud, responding to the voices.

"Hmm?" Kevin said softly as the guards took off Jake's cuffs.

She turned to him and smiled, "Nothing."

He still had his head down when the guards brought him over and sat him down. "Don't try anything funny," one guard said and he backed up the door he had emerged from.

Jake looked up and then down again before looking at them. He opened his mouth and closed it, looking more like a large fish than an inmate. _Shit,_ he thought, _I forgot the speech that I made. _The entire night before he couldn't' sleep, so he spent the time perfecting what he was going to say. Now, he couldn't even breathe he was that ashamed.

Kay turned to her father and said, "Do you think Jake and I can have a few minutes alone?" Kevin took her hand and squeezed it, nodding his head _yes _in the process. With that, he got up and walked to the guard that was in front of his door and said something that his children couldn't hear. Reluctantly, the guard shook his head and said something in his walkie-talkie. Suddenly, the door opened and Kevin stepped through.

They looked at each other, not saying anything. Kay took it as a sign that she should start but he spoke before she got the chance. "Kay, I'm sorry."

In her heart she knew he was, but hearing the words came as a shock somehow. She sat there, silent, wondering what to say.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Jake pleaded, and to her, he looked like he was five again, standing in the corner for saying, "bitch."

"I know you are," she said finally, speaking softly, almost sad. "God, I know you are, but there's nothing I can do about that. My mind doesn't want to forgive you yet, even if my heart does. And _I'm_ sorry for that but I can't do anything. I just can't do anything…" her voice trailed into nothing as she finished her words.

Jake had prepared for every possible situation he coud think of; screaming, crying, fighting. But her saying sorry to him said more than she knew. _It's says that she's trying and that she cares_.

He reached his hand out on the table, slowly so the guards wouldn't think he was doing something else. She saw it and moved her hand to his, but only for a moment. When their skin touched, it recalled in Kay the memory of the night he almost killed her and she shrunk back.

"_You were ruining me. You were destroying everything I made for myself. I couldn't let you do that, now could I?"_

Jake saw what was in her eyes and pulled his hand back as well. "It's not what I was hoping for, but I can live with it. Thank you, Kay."

She smiled a small smile at him and got up, making her way to the guard. He realized what she wanted and he spoke to his walkie-talkie again. The door opened and in the room on her right she could see her father sitting in a chair. He looked up when he thought he heard footsteps and she nodded at him.

Kevin got up and let her take the chair. When he saw that she was okay, he went to the door and had the guard open it again. He spent only a few minutes with Jake but after they spoke and embraced, Kay heard the door open.

"You ready?" Kevin asked with the slightest hint of water in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked side by side through the halls of Williamson Penitentiary and back to the SUV.

* * *

Ah, the SUV. Tis a lovely little automobile that guzzles gas that SUV. Notice how I'm mentioning the SUV a lot? Thanks for reading 


	5. On The Road Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

They looked at each other, not saying anything. Kay took it as a sign that she should start but he spoke before she got the chance. "Kay, I'm sorry."

….

"I know you are," she said finally, speaking softly, almost sad. "God, I know you are, but there's nothing I can do about that. My mind doesn't want to forgive you yet, even if my heart does. And _I'm_ sorry for that but I can't do anything. I just can't do anything…" her voice trailed into nothing as she finished her words.

….

Jake saw what was in her eyes and pulled his hand back as well. "It's not what I was hoping for, but I can live with it. Thank you, Kay."

….

They walked side by side through the halls of Williamson Penitentiary and back to the SUV.

* * *

Chapter 5: On The Road Again

At the SUV, Kevin and Kay got in their seats and buckled up. Since being in silence seemed scarier than having the wrong song on, Kay turned on the radio and "Pon de Replay" by Rihanna came on. It wasn't a rap channel, so she decided to keep it on, although she turned the volume very low. It was so low that the car's sounds overpowered it and only the basic melody and the bass could be heard through the speakers.

A few minutes later, they had passed the last checkpoint and the entrance gate. They were about to turn onto the road, when Kay got a bad feeling. She didn't know what it was about, but she didn't like it.

Kevin didn't have that feeling though, so he turned the car and pressed the gas. They zipped into their lane and headed home, all the while Kay's mind was trying to figure out why she felt weird.

_It must be because I just saw Jake, _her mind reasoned but she wasn't sure that was it. _It doesn't feel like that. It just feels different. I can't place it, though. _

They rode four miles to their house until they got to an empty intersection. At least it seemed empty. There weren't any cars in sight and there were only a few people on the sidewalks.

_That's strange,_ Kevin thought as he waited for the light to change. When it hit green, he tapped the gas and the vehicle started going forward. By the time they realized what was happening it was already too late.

Coming down the lane, directly towards them, a station wagon barreled along going at least 80, although somewhere in her mind Kay thought, _I didn't know they could go that fast._

In fact, that was her last thought before the front end of the station wagon slammed into her side and she blacked out.

* * *

Lucy and Savannah sat at the kitchen table, playing a round of rummy. They had been talking but they decided to give their minds something else to do and they got the cards out. So far, Savannah was winning.

It was Lucy's turn, so she looked intently at her cards, planning her next move. Then, after several seconds, she grabbed three cards from the discard pile and put down a row of four aces. She was able to catch the shock in her daughter's eyes before she put a 2 of diamonds in the discard pile.

"Way to go, mom," Savannah said and picked up a card from the Draw pile. She looked at it for a moment and then put it in the discard pile. _Boy, looks like my good luck's changing._

"I wonder where they are," Lucy said, referring to her husband and youngest daughter. They weren't late, but they were being expected any time then and Lucy wanted to get started with dinner. It was she and Kay's turn making veal.

"I don't…" Savannah started but the phone cut in. With a look on her face that said _Well, how about that, _she got up and answered the phone. Lucy looked at her, waiting to see if it was them but she got her answer when Savannah said, "Oh hey Rob. (pause) Oh, it is. (pause) I swore that I left it on. (pause) Yeah, you're right. Duh! So, what's up? (pause) Oh nothing, just waiting for my dad and Kay. (pause) Haha, yeah, I know. (pause) Okay, talk to you later, bye." She hung up the phone and returned to seat. She started to pick up her cards and situate them once again when she said, "Rob just called to say that my cell was off. I'm calling him later tonight to make plans for tomorrow."

"Oh, that's nice. What was he up to?" Lucy said, playing on her turn.

"Nothing really. Just fixing the water pipe in his bathroom. It's been leaking for a week now, but he just got the new part that he needed."

"Good. Everything good between you two?"

"Yeah, I mean, well, I don't know. I guess we're good. We're not bad. I mean, Ahh, I don't know how to say it," Savannah said, or rather, tried to say.

"I know how you feel. I was young once too." Lucy said and smiled, remembering her days in high school.

"Oh yeah. That Jeremy kid."

"Yes, that Jeremy kid. But if that ever happens to you, don't be dumb like me. Don't give the ring back unless you hate it," Lucy laughed, saying that she was only joking. Actually, she thought it was one of the first grown up things she'd done in a relationship.

Savannah's laugh was cut short by the phone again. "I wonder…" she said and picked up the phone again. "What?" she asked, believing that it was Rob.

"Hello, is there a Lucy Kinkirk there?" A man asked and Savannah held the phone out for her mother.

Lucy got up with a confused look on her face. _Who could that be?_ she wondered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Kinkirk. My name is Harry. I'm a nurse at Glenoak Hospital."

Lucy's breath caught. _Who could be at the hospital_, she thought immediately thinking something happened to one of her parents. "What's going on?"

"Ma'am, your husband and daughter have been involved in a serious accident and we need you get here as soon as possible. Hold on, a doctor needs to ask you something."

Lucy heard the exchange of the phone but she didn't register it. Her mind was still recalling the words she just heard. _Your husband and daughter have been involved in a serious accident_

"Mrs. Kinkirk?" came a new voice from the receiver, although this time it was female. "I'm Dr. Alicia Hillman and I'm the doctor working on your daughter. I need your permission to operate on her. She's got a collapsed lung and her spleen needs to come out. Maybe even one of her kidneys, as well, we can't tell from our examination just yet. Your husband is in a coma, so he couldn't give his permission."

Lucy was in shock. Savannah crept up next to her and saw her mother's face. Worry started to come into her eyes and she asked, "Mom? What's wrong?"

That shook Lucy from her shock and she closed her eyes to clear her head. When she did, she saw an image of Kevin and Kay, bloody and bruised, so she opened her eyes. "Yes, yes, do it. Do anything, just don't let my baby die!"

"Mom?" Savannah said, tears forming at her eyes.

The doctor told her where they were in the hospital and Lucy hung up the phone. She still hand her hand on it when she realized that Savannah was still there. She turned to her oldest daughter and quickly locked her in an embrace.

Savannah wouldn't have it though and she pushed her mother off of her. "What's going on!" She yelled, tears streaming profusely down her cheeks.

"Your father and Kay got… into… an accident… Kay needs surgery and… and… he's in a coma!" Lucy sobbed and it was Savannah who instigated the hug, although this time neither one of them tried to get out of it.

They only hugged for a few moment before Lucy remembered and said, "Come on, we need to go. Get your cell phone and start calling people right away." With that, Savannah ran upstairs. Lucy grabbed their coats and her keys and went for the mini-van that she used as her vehicle. Once she was in, she saw Savannah emerge from the front door, already on the phone.

"Yeah and can you please call Uncle Simon? (pause) Thanks Grandma, I love you. (pause) Bye," she said when she was in the van. Most of Savannah's tears had tried by then and calling in a business like fashion was helping hold most of the rest in.

Lucy kept hers in knowing that she and Savannah would be in the beds next to Kevin and Kay if she cried. _Oh, Lord, please keep them with me. I need them. Please. It's not their time yet; it's not their time, please!

* * *

_

Thanks krazypirategurl for giving me the idea about the accident. At first I wasn't going to do it, cause I thought it had enough drama and whatnot but I changed my mind. How is this going to affect everything with that crazy Rebecca… you'll see. Review please!


	6. Silence and The Air That Comes With It

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

Coming down the lane, directly towards them, a station wagon barreled along going at least 80, although somewhere in her mind Kay thought, _I didn't know they could go that fast._

In fact, that was her last thought before the front end of the station wagon slammed into her side and she blacked out.

….

Lucy kept hers in knowing that she and Savannah would be in the beds next to Kevin and Kay if she cried. _Oh, Lord, please keep them with me. I need them. Please. It's not their time yet; it's not their time, please!

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Silence and The Air That Comes With It

Somehow she was able to keep her cool and they made it to the hospital fifteen minutes later. Her heart told her to go fast but her mind said to stay the speed limit. It took all of her nerve but Lucy did it. She pulled into the parking spot and got out. She saw Savannah hang up the phone after calling Brooke. Together they ran on the sidewalk and into the tall brick building.

They came to a rounded desk where a secretary in white scrubs sat. When they reached the desk, Lucy said, "We're here to see my husband and daughter. They've been in an accident. I know where they are. Their names are Kevin and Kalila Kinkirk."

The secretary typed the names with rapid speed and said, "Yes, okay, you may go up to see them." Then she turned back to the computer and typed some more as Lucy and Savannah quickly made their way to the elevator they saw from where they had been standing.

The elevator was in a hallway that led to the gift shop but the pair didn't notice as Lucy pushed the button for up. They waited almost a minute before the elevator came to them and they stepped inside. Once there, six buttons greeted them and Lucy pressed the one label 4, which was the floor that Kevin was on. Then she pressed 5, which was the surgery unit. Savannah was getting off to check on her father while Lucy would be with Kay.

The ride took only about five seconds, but to Savannah it seemed like the longest five seconds of her life. She was so worried about her father and sister that three of her five manicured fingernails on her right hand were chewed to the flesh and she was starting on the fourth. Although Lucy hated when her children bite their nails, she was too upset to notice and Savannah kept on chewing.

When the doors opened, Lucy gave Savannah a kiss on the cheek and a quick squeeze of the hand. "Tell your father I love him."

Savannah nodded and stepped out of the elevator, hearing it close behind her. All around her was white. She was amazed how a hospital looked when you were coming here for an emergency. It had seemed decent when she came here to see her Uncle Matt when he delivered babies but now she hated it.

She walked up to the Nurses' Station and waited not so patiently for the nurse to come over. When the nurse was there, she asked, "What room is Kevin Kinkirk in?"

"Are you family?" the nurse replied, checking the computer.

"Yes, I'm his daughter… his… other daughter," Savannah held back her tears a little longer, knowing that she couldn't be upset when she saw him. If he could hear her, she wanted him to hear her calling him back, not crying.

"Okay, that's room 211B. It's down that hall," the nurse pointed to the other side of the station. " At the end." Then the nurse turned away and went to get a chart.

Savannah looked at her a moment longer. _How can she be that uncaring of her patients, _she thought. _Savannah, you know they can't get too attached. It'd hurt too much for them and they couldn't do their job correctly,_ another part of her mind said, sounding eerily like her father.

The thought of him gave her strength and she made for the hall. On her way there, she passed a woman in a wheelchair that was badly bruised. Her heart went out to the woman, but not much. She had too many things on her mind and emotions in her heart to give any sympathy away.

When she came to the end of the hallway, she glanced at the numbers at the sides of the door. 210A, 210B, 211A. "211B," she said and walked in the opened door.

* * *

The doors closed behind her and she was still. She had been to hospitals many times, but unlike Savannah, Lucy never found it decent. There were too many people that died here or were sick here or were crying here for it to ever seem decent. A shiver went through her and she got her courage up. She walked to the Nurses Station, where a man was standing. Although she couldn't see all of his nametag, she could see one thing that brought her all the way to him. Harry.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Kinkirk. My daughter Kalila is here," she said in a small voice, her words uncertain.

Harry looked up and gave her a smile. "Oh yes, Kay. She's a little devil, but I guess you'd know that. She was asking the doctor if he knew what he was doing the whole time they were getting her prepped for surgery."

_That's my girl,_ Lucy thought. "So, she's okay? I mean, she could talk so…"

"We could tell it hurt her a lot but I think she was talking so she wouldn't be scared. She was a good sport but there are some things that aren't good. You need to talk to the doctor. I don't have any information other than that. I'm sorry, but I'll get someone who can fill you in." After he saw her nod, he pointed her to the waiting area and went down a hallway.

* * *

Savannah almost lost her nerve when she saw her father. He had a large cut on his forehead (_which is probably the reason he's in the coma_, she thought) and a bruise surrounding it. He was connected to machines that were apparently helping him breath. "Daddy?" Savannah said as she made her way to him. She looked around and finally found a chair and pulled it up to the side of his bed. She didn't hear anyone come in the room, so when she heard a voice, it startled her.

"How is he?"

Savannah whipped her body around, terror in her eyes. When she saw her Uncle Simon, though, it abated. "Holy cow, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said and she got up and hugged him. While they hugged, she finally let go and starting sobbing.

He held onto her while she cried and when the bulk of her sobs were done, he stepped back. She gave him a small laugh, "Thanks. I haven't talked to a doctor yet, so I don't know what's going on."

"Well, you stay here and I'll find out what's up." He gave her a sympathetic smile and went to find a doctor.

Savannah returned to her chair and found his hand. It was cold, but not deathly. _Thank God for that, _she thought. "Hi, Daddy. Mom wanted me to tell you that she loves you. I love you, too so you gotta wake up, okay? Just wake up. Please." Her voice was laced with emotion but only a single tear escaped. From then until Simon got back, she sat there holding his hand in utter silence and the air that comes with it.

* * *

There were magazines that she could read, but Lucy didn't read them. There were too many other things on her mind, so couldn't add any more without causing emotional damage. She sat there almost ten minutes before a tall man with black hair and a white coat started down the hall. She saw him but she doubted he was coming to talk to her; she had seen at least three other men and women like him walk down that hall but take a turn somewhere.

But he kept walking and soon he stood by her. Slowly she got up and shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Gethers. I helped Dr. Hillman examine your daughter when she was in the ER. I am here to tell you about her injuries and her condition. Please, sit down."

She sat down and he did the same. In a way that reminded her of businessman, Dr. Gethers poised himself and looked directly at her. _He doesn't even care,_ she thought.

"Mrs. Kinkirk, a station wagon hit their vehicle very hard. It slammed into her, is what I'm saying. Her spleen was injured because of the internal bleeding caused by her right kidney, so they are taking both of them out. She doesn't need her spleen or the kidney, although we'd rather see a patient with two kidneys. The window smashed so that means she has many cuts on her face. And a few pieces cut her eyes."

Lucy gasped. "Does this mean she's blind?"

"No, not necessarily. We got the glass out and they are patched so she will probably be fine. She may need glasses but we doubt it. Although, there is still a chance…"

"But she could be fine," Lucy interrupted.

"Yes, that is a very strong possibility. She has a few other injuries, as well. Seeing as her shoulder was dislocated only a month ago, it was sensitive and on impact, it shattered. Right now, they are probably getting started, so be patient and try to stay hopeful. Her injuries are bad, but I've seen worse." With that, Dr. Gethers got up and shook Lucy's hand again. Then he walked to the elevator and went back to the ER.

Lucy looked around and finally decided to read a magazine.

* * *

Almost four hours later, Lucy saw a woman in blue scrubs walk towards the waiting area. She set her magazine down and got up. By then, the entire family was there, although only Annie, Eric, Ruthie and Cecilia were in the waiting area; the rest were with Savannah in Kevin's room. Brooke had also come with Jean-Paul and they sat in the corner, trying to keep themselves from crying.

When the woman reached her, she said, "Hello. I'm Dr. Hillman."

"I'm Lucy Kinkirk, we spoke on the phone," Lucy said, with a tiny bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yes. Well, Kay's surgery went almost perfect. We lost her for a minute when we were stopped some of her bleeding but she's good now and she's in recovery. You can see her if you'd like, but only one person for now." Dr. Hillman saw the relief that flooded over the young girl's mother and she smiled. Then she said good-day to the rest of the family and accepted their thank you's before returning the way she came.

Lucy was still in a bit of shock. When Dr. Hillman said they lost her for a minute, she almost fainted. She couldn't bear it if her daughter didn't make it. But when the doctor said she was okay now, those feelings washed away and all she wanted was to see Kay.

She looked back at her family and they gave her encouraging smiles. Harry came back into view and said, "Come on, Mrs. Kinkirk, I'll take you to her."

They walked down a few corridors before coming to a door surrounded by windows. Harry opened the door and held it for Lucy. Then he pointed to a bed that was in the corner of the large room.

The recovery room was dark except for the light that was on the patients and even that light wasn't very bright. She made her way slowly passed a row of beds filled with patients breathing through respirators. She felt like she was going to cry but she held it in, staying strong for her little girl.

At the bed that Harry pointed to, she saw a girl covered in red lines and thought he had made a mistake. Kay had scratches but not like that, right? Kay wasn't on life-support, was she? But she was. the name on the bed said so.

Lucy sat down in a chair next to her and took her hand. "Baby?" she said but the only reply she got was silence and the air that comes with it.

* * *

Poor Lucy. Read the next chapter if you wanna know how Kevin is and if Kay is blind or not. Thanks and review! 


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I know, I know. I hate to do it, too. But I must. I'm going camping until Monday morning so I can't update until Monday night. I do hope that in that time, I'll be able to write (by hand) the next two/three chapters, so when I get back, I can upload them and you can read them all at the same time. I'm sorry about the inconvience but it cannot be avoided. Have a great week and weekend and I'll see you when I get back.

fisharecoolies

PS I'm going to take a suggestion (sorry, I don't remember who suggested it but when it happens, credit will be given) about adding how it effects Kevin and Lucy. I like the idea and maybe in the next two to four chapters that will happen.


	8. Chapter 7: Fill In The Hole

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

At the bed that Harry pointed to, she saw a girl covered in red lines and thought he had made a mistake. Kay had scratches but not like that, right? Kay wasn't on life-support, was she? But she was. The name on the bed said so.

Lucy sat down in a chair next to her and took her hand. "Baby?" she said but the only reply she got was silence and the air that comes with it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Fill In The Hole

The next couple of days went by slower than Lucy thought was possible and still Kevin and Kay didn't come out of their comas. The doctors said that it was normal considering the amount of damage they suffered, but that only made her feel worse.

During those days, Lucy sat in either Kevin or Kay's room, holding their hand and talking. The doctors said that it would help wake them up, so she did it every day. The rest of the family visited on those days, too, each one spending about a half an hour with either Kevin or Kay.

Savannah went to school and then came to the hospital after it was finished. She'd stay there with her mother until seven or eight at night and then go home for the night. Lucy said she could stay there because she was 18 and because it would help her deal with what was happening if she stayed at the place that reminded her of what was happening. But because Rebecca Dremner was still on the run, family members took turns spending the night there with her.

Lucy, however, never left the hospital. She said that she wouldn't even leave on Sunday for church. "God understands why I have to be here," she had said.

* * *

Early on Friday morning, she was sitting in the chair next to Kevin's bed when she heard a noise. Hoping nothing was wrong (and never even considering that he was coming out of his coma) Lucy hurriedly glanced up and saw the greatest sight in her life until that point. Kevin was looking at her.

"Luce?" he tried to say, but because he hadn't used his vocal cords in almost five days, it came out hoarse and low.

A tear escaped the corner of Lucy's eye and she squeezed his hand. "Don't try to talk, honey. Let me get the doctor. Stay with me, okay?" When he nodded, she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

This, of course, was a far cry from their behavior for the passed three weeks before the accident, when the reality of their situation settled on them.

FLASHBACK:

_Lucy was sitting in bed, awake and reading a book. The girls were gone; Kay at Brooke's and Savannah at her friend Dinah's. Her and Kevin were supposed to have the night alone, but he wasn't home._

_So, she sat there, only half glancing at the Jo Goodman novel she was reading. Actually, her mind was obsessing over the events of the passed couple of weeks._

"I like math. Let's do an equation. One cheating boyfriend + one pregnant mistress…"

"Equal one pissed off girlfriend."

"No, before you even start, don't you DARE lie to me and tell me you didn't do it. I KNOW you did."

"Son, son. You're not a killer. You're not. She's family, she's blood, and she's another human being. How could you live with yourself if you did that? There's still hope for forgiveness from your family and from God. But if you kill her, God's the only one who could ever forgive you."

_With a wince, she put her book down and brought her hand to her forehead. _Headache, _she thought and began to get up. She knew why she had such a bad headache; she was angry. Kevin wasn't home when he should have been. She needed him and he wasn't there for her. Everyone else, yes, but not her._

_When she was out of bed, she heard the lock at the front door. Briefly, she thought it might be Rebecca but reason set in and she knew it was her husband. Regardless, she made her way downstairs, only to meet Kevin at the bottom of the steps._

"_Come to greet me?" he said._

"_Don't flatter yourself," she said cruelly. Once the words were out of her mouth, she couldn't stop them. Truthfully, she didn't know if she wanted to. There was too much inside her and it needed to come out._

"_Lucy," Kevin said sternly, while she started for the kitchen._

_She turned around, whipping her hair so it hit her face before settling neatly once again. "What?"_

"_What's wrong? You're obviously mad at me," he said, coming up closer to her._

"_Yeah, I'm mad. And yeah, there's something wrong. There's something really wrong," a few tears fell from her eyes and emotion choked her voice as she yelled. "Our son is in jail, Kevin! That's wrong. Our youngest daughter just had a miscarriage and has a killer coming after her and the rest of us! That's wrong. We accused our oldest daughter of a despicable thing and that's wrong! And through it all, you've been great. Helping Kay get passed what is happening to her and protecting her, showing how sorry you are to Savannah for the accusation, giving hope to Jake so he can through his problems and become a better person. But you've done nothing for me!"_

_Anger built up in his throat. He could feel it there, tempting to jump out but he tried to stay calm, although he was only marginally successful. "Lucy, what do you want me to say? I've been swamped with everything. Rebecca Dremner is still out there, waiting and watching for the right time to _kill our family!_ I can't do everything!"_

"_I know that!" she screamed, letting even more tears run down her reddened face. "I know, but I'm burning inside. I feel so helpless. I feel like I'm a failure. My family is in danger and I couldn't stop that and I can't stop it now! All I can do is pray and wait to find my children dead!" With that, she let go of a loud sob and her shoulders dropped down._

"_Lucy," Kevin said gently, going to her slowly. Before he got there, though, she saw him and sprang up. _

"_No, Kevin. I can take care of myself. It's the only thing that I _can_ do." Giving him one last glance, she went in the kitchen, not forgetting about her headache. It was actually worse._

_Kevin stood in place, not knowing what to do. He had so many emotions running through him. Anger, pain, sorrow, guilt. How could he not know his wife was hurting? He heard Lucy shifting things in the medicine cabinet and then running the water. A few seconds later she turned the corner and walked up the stairs and into their room._

_That night, they slept the furthest from each other than they had since they married. Not physically, but emotionally they were separated. And it only added to the growing holes in their hearts._

END FLASHBACK

At the back of the room, Lucy waited as a doctor and a nurse went through different tests on Kevin. Finally, the nurse left carrying a tray and the doctor looked at Lucy.

"Mrs. Kinkirk, will you please join us?" he said. The doctor was an aged man, probably in his late fifties, with a kind face. When she moved to Kevin's side, he said, "Kevin, you're still a little battered. That coma was induced because of brain trauma, but the tests showed that it didn't affect any nerves in the rest of your body."

"What does that mean?" Lucy interrupted.

"It means he's not paralyzed, Mrs. Kinkirk and that's a very good thing. We're going to still want to run a CAT Scan and a MRI, but I doubt you have anything to worry about. You broke two of your ribs on impact, Kevin, but that injury didn't cause any others. Mostly, we're worried about any side effects that the brain injury could have. Sometimes they occur later in patients, so we'll have to keep an eye out for that."

"Thank you, doctor," Lucy said and the doctor left, saying he'd have the nurse bring in some water for Kevin now that he knew it was alright for him to have some.

"I'm so happy that you're okay," she said, with tears in her eyes. One started to fall down her cheek, but Kevin slowly raised his arm up and brushed it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me," he choked out. "But I'll tell you something. It'll never happen again."

* * *

Okay, I know I said two but I didn't get as much time when I was camping as I thought I was going to. Sorry, only one but every other day updates for now on. I'd do every day but it doesn't really give people enough time to review and tell me what they think and what they think needs to be changed. And thanks krazypirategurl, I did have fun on the trip but I'm really tired. LucyKevinFan, thanks for the idea! Review please! 


	9. Chapter 8 Wide Awake On A Monday Morning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you're okay," she said, with tears in her eyes. One started to fall down her cheek, but Kevin slowly raised his arm up and brushed it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me," he choked out. "But I'll tell you something. It'll never happen again."

* * *

Chapter 8: Wide Awake On A Monday Morning

The sun was shining through the white blinds of the window when Kay opened her eyes. Well, she almost opened them. After a week of having her eyes closed, the bright lights hurt them, so she quickly shut them and waited for the pain to subside. Little did she realize the pain wouldn't go away that quickly.

"Ahh…" she moaned to the empty room. It took her almost two minutes but she finally opened her grey eyes. Directly in front of her was a TV mounted on the wall. She could see that the room had a grey and pink trim with white walls. _Quaint,_ she thought. She looked around some more and saw that there were several dozens of flowers in her room. _Who would do this for me? _She went to reach over and grab one of the flowers (to see if it had a card with it) but a sudden pain shot through her arm.

"Oww," she mouthed, also realizing that while she couldn't move, she also couldn't talk. Through the entire eight and a half minutes she'd been awake, she had to constantly blink because her vision was blurry. She thought that it was because of the brightness of the light, but now she wasn't so sure. Carefully, she raised her arm (the one that wasn't in a sling) and touched the area around her eyes.

It hurt terribly when she put pressure there but there were only a few scratches. _The worst of it probably hit my eye directly, not the area around it._

After accessing the damage as much as she could without getting any answers to what was wrong with her besides the fact that she hurt, she slowly dropped her hand to the red button on her bed. She pressed it and less than a minute later, an old black nurse came in the room.

"Oh, Kalila, you're awake. You're parents will be very happy," she said. From her looks, Kay thought that she liked this woman. She had graying hair that was kept neat in a bun and a kind face with just the right amount of wrinkles (because you know too many looks scary and too less looks botoxy).

Kat opened her mouth to speak but realized she couldn't, so she pointed to her mouth and covered it.

"Oh, dear, you just haven't used your cords in such a while, so they are out of tune. Let me get the doctor to look at you and get you some answers. I can see it in your eyes that you want to know why the heck you're here. You do know where you are, right?" The lady said.

Kay pointed to the sheet on her bed. It had the **Glenoak Hospital **insignia traced in red in the lining. The woman smiled and said, "Of course. By the way, my name's Gladys. Nice to meet you."

Kay pointed at Gladys and then held up two fingers. _"You too."_ The nurse smiled again and left the room, leaving Kay to sit alone with her many thoughts. She wondered if her father was all right. She wondered how many days it had been. She wondered if it was Rebecca that was driving the other vehicle. And if it wasn't, were they okay?

As if an answer to her thinking, the doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Alicia Hillman and I've been your doctor throughout this whole ordeal. I'm just going to go through what happened with your treatment and make sure you're okay. I've called your parents, they are coming to see you." At the mention of her parents, not just one, Kay's eyes brightened, filling with hope. Dr. Hillman saw this and said, "Yes, your father is going to be okay."

"Now, Kay. It is alright that I call you Kay, isn't it?" Kay nodded. "Good. Now we had to take your spleen and kidney out but you seem to be doing okay with that. Your shoulder is shattered, so I'm afraid you'll never be a major league sports person." Kay gave a silent laugh; she never really liked sports anyway. "You have quite a few cuts and bruises but they aren't life-threatening. The only cut that we were concerned with is in your eye. Are you experiencing any problems with your sight?"

Kay nodded and mouthed, "_Blurry."_

"Okay, we'll have to run a few tests on that to make sure that we got all the glass and that you'll have your sight. But, I'll have you know, I doubt that you'll lose your sight. If it had caused damage, you'd know it by know. Worst-case scenario is you'll need glasses the rest of your life and with contacts nothing will really change. Other than that…"

"Kay!" a female voice yelled and a few seconds later, Lucy came bounding in the room. She ran to Kay's side and started crying in relief. For a week she had watched her daughter in the hospital, asleep. She almost thought Kay was never going to wake up. "Kay. Hi, baby. Are you okay? Are you scared? Oh, sweetheart…"

Kay gave her mother a thumbs up and faced the doctor again, twirling her fingers in a way that said, "_Go on."_

"Like I was saying…"

"Dr. Hillman, why isn't she talking? Did something hurt her vocal cords? What's going on?" Lucy was frantic and her words were fast, but not fast enough to confuse the next visitor.

"Lucy, calm down." Kay looked up and saw her father in a wheelchair in the frame of the door. She smiled and motioned him closer. Taking her cue, he wheeled himself over to the foot of the bed. "Doctor, what is it that you were saying?"

"I was saying that other than that, the only thing she needs to worry about is being stiff. And a couple of minutes stretching will fix that. But now we need to run a few tests, so I'll get everything set up and you can visit." Dr. Hillman smiled at the family and walked out of the room.

For the next couple of minutes, Lucy and Kevin told Kay how much they loved her and how worried they were. They said that everyone sent flowers, including someone they didn't want to send flowers.

"We got a bunch of lilacs a day or so ago with a card that said 'Who says flowers can't kill a person? Regards, Evan.' I think you know who sent them." Kevin said in a somber voice.

By that time, they had gotten her a pad and a pen so she could talk with that and she grabbed it and wrote, "**_Yes, I do and I wanna know how she knows that I'm allergic to lilacs!"_**

"I don't know yet but I've got some people working on it at the station. All we can do now is try to get better and keep her out of our minds." Kevin said.

_Easier said than done, _Kay thought and leaned back on the pillows.

* * *

A few days later, when Kay had regained enough of her strength, the family found themselves wheeling Kay into their living room. There, streamers and balloons were waiting, along with at least two-dozen family members and friends.

As soon as she was wheeled in, Kay's face lit up. Everyone she cared about was there and the fact that she actually did care made her even happier. From her place she could see Grandma Annie and Grandpa Eric, Aunt Mary, Uncle Carlos and Charlie, Uncle Matt, Aunt Sarah and Jeremy, Uncle Simon and Aunt Cecelia, Aunt Ruthie, Uncle David and his girlfriend Danielle, Uncle Sam, Uncle Ben and Aunt Emily, Brooke and Jean-Paul, Andrew, and Savannah and Rob, but something was missing. Someone, actually. Jake.

Her smiled faded briefly but it returned when she saw the sign they made. **_Kay, we can't afford you going to the hospital so much, so quit it! _**She laughed. It was very unlike them to squeeze something like that on a welcome home banner but it was her kind of humor so they did it anyway.

"Okay, people," Brooke said, coming behind Kay and taking the controls from Kevin. She started pushing Kay into the living, through the crowd, shouting, "Injured girl here, move it or lose it. Let's go, get moving!"

Kay stifled her laughs because it was starting to hurt to do that. When they reached the couch, Matt and Carlos came to her and helped her up from the chair. Once she was up, she brushed them off and went to sit down herself. But when she was about to sit down she said, "Oww… place where my kidney was… Oww… place where my spleen was… Oww…" she paused, hands in the air, steadying her, "Well, I don't know where that pain came from but it hurt."

Laughter flooded the room and she sat down, letting Matt lift her legs on the couch. Brooke pulled the wheelchair away and everyone gathered around the living room.

For the next few hours, they all sat and talked, not noticing there was someone watching them.

* * *

Okay it was longer than every other day. I got sidetracked. Anyway, here is the chapter. Hope you like it. The hospital and injury stuff is over and we will finally get to Rebecca. Review please! 


	10. Chapter 9: When It Rains

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

"We got a bunch of lilacs a day or so ago with a card that said 'Who says flowers can't kill a person? Regards, Evan.' I think you know who sent them." Kevin said in a somber voice. 

By that time, they had gotten her a pad and a pen so she could talk with that and she grabbed it and wrote, "**_Yes, I do and I wanna know how she knows that I'm allergic to lilacs!"_**

"I don't know yet but I've got some people working on it at the station. All we can do now is try to get better and keep her out of our minds." Kevin said.

_Easier said than done, _Kay thought and leaned back on the pillows.

…

For the next few hours, they all sat and talked, not noticing there was someone watching them.

* * *

Chapter 9: When It Rains 

2 WEEKS LATER:

Kay sat up in her bed. It was morning, the first that she had spent in her room. Before that she had been sleeping in the living room (at that point she had still been too weak to make it up the stairs and she refused to be carried). The day was cloudy and the gray light was barely strong enough to make it to her bed.

She had been like that only a few days ago. The surgery took more out of her than she realized and once she found a decently comfortable spot on the couch, she didn't' leave it. She had tried though on one occasion to get up without any help and it had resulted in her crashing down to the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table that had her breakfast cereal on it. That had been the reason for getting up, after all.

Looking around, she saw what remained of her get well soon presents. By then, the flowers had died and the chocolate had been eaten. Now all that was left was cards and teddy bears, but Kay really didn't mind. Finally, she spotted what she was looking for; her cell phone. Since it was a Saturday, she knew that calling Brooke at 9:43am wouldn't get her in trouble with her teacher, so she dialed the familiar number and waited for her best friend to answer.

"Hey, girlie," Brooke said after three rings.

"Hey, I'm really bored. Wanna come over?" Kay said, hoping her friend would.

"Yeah, sure. Can you get out of bed?"

"Yeah, I can walk around now. Hey, maybe I can leave the house?"

"I wouldn't push it if I were you," came the reply.

Kay knew she couldn't, but being in the house for weeks made her sorely miss the fresh air. "Yeah, I know. But you can still come over and make fun of my fashion sense."

"Or lack there of," Brooke said, jokingly, although Kay knew she wasn't. Brooke wasn't the biggest fan of concert tees and ripped jeans, to say the least. For years she had been trying to get Kay to wear something other than that but she didn't succeed very much. "I'll be there in a bit. Bye"

After the two hung up, Kay carefully got out of bed and put on a white tank top and grey slacks. She didn't bother with socks or shoes because it wasn't like she was going outside. When she was dressed, she slowly went to the stairs and sat down at the top. Since she almost fell yesterday, she wasn't in the mood to do it again, so she slide her way down, resting her butt on the steps while easy her feet down, then moving another step down. At the bottom, she used the railing to get up and walked into the kitchen. Well, limped is the word for what she did because as soon as her father saw her, he ran to her side and helped her to the table.

"Thanks," she said when she was seated.

"No problem, although I wish you would have yelled to me that you were coming. I could have helped you," Kevin said, moving to the refrigerator. "What would you like?"

"Umm… orange juice and the box of Fruit Loops," she said. Ever since she was young, she'd always been obsessed with Fruit Loops. So much, in fact, her grandparents started calling her the Fruit Loop Kid.

Once he had given Kay her desired breakfast, he sat down next to her. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Brooke's coming over in a bit and we're going to hang. You?" she said as she shoved a handful of Fruit Loops into her mouth and hungrily chewed them, tasting their goodness.

"Probably mow the lawn. The weather said it was supposed to rain later on this afternoon, so I want to get it cut before then. Then I don't know what I'm doing but your mother mentioned something about unpacking winter clothes." He shrugged.

"Winter clothes? We live in California. I've never seen it snow here. We only have to dress slightly warmer. It rarely gets cold. Why do we always do that?" Kay said.

"Because we do. Now eat up, cause you and Brooke are helping," her mother said, appearing into view from the laundry room. "Kevin," she said, looking at him. "Before you mow the lawn, can you get the boxes of clothes from the attic? Well, except Jake's…" her voice trailed off and a few tears glittered in her eyes. Kevin, seeing this, twirled up and wrapped her in a tight embrace, gently stroking her hair.

The next few minutes passed in silence except for the sound of crunching and then Lucy composed herself. Wiping the moisture from her cheeks, she said, "Kay, do you have any laundry in your basket upstairs?"

"No."

"Okay," Lucy said and went to the laundry room again.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Brooke showed up and she helped Kay sort through her "summer" clothes. They packed her bathing suits, shorts and sandals in a box and brought them to the hallway, where Kevin would take them to the attic later. Then they fished the "winter" clothing from the dryer and hung it up in her closet. At 2:06pm, they were finished. Of course, throughout the entire time, Brooke didn't stop complaining about Kay's clothes.

"I get it, Brooke. I have no taste. You are Queen of Fashion. Now, can we just listen to music, go through magazines and eat pizza?" Kay said as she laid down on her bed.

"You have pizza?" Brooke said, her eyes widening in anticipation.

"No." Kay said.

"Well, then… what?" Brooke asked, confusion clear on her face.

"I don't know. DAD!" Kay yelled and a second later, Kevin came bounding in like the place was on fire. When she saw that panic was written in his eyes, she quickly said, "Oh, nothing happened, don't freak." When he calmed and got over his anger that she made him think Rebecca was repeatedly stabbing Brooke in the face, he walked over to her. "We want pizza. Lots of pizza. Pizza, pizza, pizza. And Diet Coke's."

Kevin agreed to this, after all it was well passed lunchtime and Lucy was knee deep in mothballs. He called and then went to pick up the pizza.

After they had consumed their pizza and watched a movie, Brooke finally went home.

* * *

"I guess the weatherman was wrong. It's still not raining," Kevin said, seeing that the afternoon had turned to night and there was still no downpour. 

"Aren't they always?" Kay said. She looked around and finally noticed, "Hey, where's Savannah?"

"She's spending the day with Rob. She said they were looking at colleges. Well, she is. He's already in college." Lucy said, flicking through the channels. Just then, a blast of thunder echoed throughout the house.

"Okay, maybe they were right," Kay said. The family settled on watching a rerun of Malcolm in the Middle and was snuggled under blankets when Kay remembered her dog was still outside and she was very afraid of thunderstorms. "I should go get her," Kay said and reassured her parents that she would be all right before she went to the backdoor.

Just as she opened the door, the sky opened and rain pelted the ground. In seconds she was soaked through and though but she went further outside anyway.

_I shoulda put on shoes, _she thought as her feet hit the wet ground. The grass and mud squished between her toes but she trudged on. "Alia?" she called. She started walking further before she saw Alia walk towards her.

"Oh there you are, you silly puppy," she said the second before she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and the world went black.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. I've been pretty busy with getting ready for school again, but I got the time and I wrote it. I'm glad people like "Mother Dearest" but it's an angst story and I needed the extra things for what I'm planning. That's why she's got cancer. And that's why I said so much in the first place, that stuff really isn't important to the story but its reasons why Kennedy's the way she is. Anyway, enough about that. "Could Be A Camden" is my main interest; so this one will be updated more often than "Mother Dearest" until it's done. Okay, review please! 


	11. Chap 10 Professor Goodtimes House Of Fun

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

Just as she opened the door, the sky opened and rain pelted the ground. In seconds she was soaked through and though but she went further outside anyway.

_I shoulda put on shoes, _she thought as her feet hit the wet ground. The grass and mud squished between her toes but she trudged on. "Alia?" she called. She started walking further before she saw Alia walk towards her.

"Oh there you are, you silly puppy," she said the second before she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and the world went black.

* * *

Chapter 10: Professor Goodtime's House of Fun

The smell of mold was the first thing that Kay's brain registered. She was yet to open her eyes but the rest of her senses were blaring full blast that she had to be in a basement. Where, she didn't know but her instincts said that her parents hadn't put her there. The second thing she noticed was the duct tape plastered to her mouth, which backed up her belief that this was not her parent's doing.

For a brief moment, panic flashed under her lids but unless her capture was intently watching them, they would be completely unaware that she was conscious. Hoping that her state of being would be useful to her advantage, she steadied her breathing and kept her eyes closed, all the while trying to listen for signs of life around her.

In the wall behind her, she could hear the rushing of water, making her believe that in whatever place she was, there was running water. And if there was running water, then the electricity must work, as well. Making sure she didn't move her body, she took her ears of the specific sounds and let them hear everything without zeroing down on any one thing. After a few minutes of listening, her ears picked up the sound of clanking on wood.

_Whoever's got me is coming,_ she thought and then let her mind go at ease. It would be easier faking her unconsciousness if she wasn't focusing on it. The steps got closer to her and then they stopped all together. She could feel heavy breathing on her cheek, so she made her mind think of a blank wall, hoping it would help her steady her mind.

The breathing continued for a little longer as her capture was deciding whether or not to wake their sleeping captive. Thankfully, the breathing moved away and Kay could hear the steps fading back further away from her. When she heard a door close, she shifted slightly, now noticing that her hands were bound to something. She didn't try to yank them free; that would signal that she was aware of her situation, but instead she shifted another way.

Slowly, she moved her right foot, noting that it was tied to something as well. _Great, tied to a chair or something of the sort. Fuck. _Kay knew her breathing was rising to a higher tempo so she took a deep but soundless breath and let it out slowly. Then she took another and another and another until she was finally feeling the knot in her stomach work it's way out.

_I feel like Wesley on that Angel episode where Faith tortures him. What were those 5 methods of torture again? Sharp, dull, loud, hot and cold, I think. I hope that this person doesn't know that._

For what seemed like hours, she held her eyes shut and waited for her fate. She kept her ears open, that way she could try to figure out where she was but her captor didn't seem to want to talk. Then, she felt the person start to get angry. It was like the person's anger and hatred rose from their body and started choking Kay. After feeling that, Kay decided it was better to wake up then face this person's wrath when they were doing the waking themselves.

When she opened her eyes, her nightmares came true. Even though in the back of her mind she knew who had her, she didn't want to admit it for fear of going crazy. But she could not escape it now. There, two feet in front of her, a disheveled Rebecca Dremner stood. She was in black clothes, but even then the dirt and sweat stains shown through. Her hair was heaved around her with no way of trying to control it. She looked, to Kay, like the perfect maniac.

"Wakey, wakey," she said, in an eerily pleasant voice. She held up a smile that seemed friendly to her, but was astonishingly frightening to Kay. "You're awake, my little dumpling. Want some breakfast?" Rebecca backed up and went up the stairs, leaving Kay to ponder her surroundings by herself.

As she could see, Kay was in a basement, like she had assumed. The walls were wooden, but rotted away in most spots, leaving the insulation showing. On her far left, the wood stairs ascended to the wood door and in front of them was a worktable. An assembly of tools were hung on the wall in front of the table, along with those scattered on it's top. She was close to the other wall of the basement, but when she stretched her head to the side, she could see that the wall was still a good two feet behind her.

The door opened again, and Kay threw her head back into the position that Rebecca left her in. She could see her black sneakers moving down the steps. Soon, Kay saw that she was carrying a tray with a bowl on it.

"Look, I made you cereal. You're favorite kind actually. Fruit Loops." Rebecca brought the tray over and set it on the floor. "Now, you can't eat them with duct tape on your mouth. Silly me, I'll just have to get that off."

WARNING: THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THE NEXT PART.

Realizing what the madwoman was going to do, Kay violently started shaking her head. This didn't bother Rebecca though as she walked closer to Kay. She put one of her legs on one side of Kay and another on the other and used her right hand to grab Kay by the throat. At once her thrashing stopped and all she could do was stare as the woman's other hand found it's way to the tape.

"This will just hurt a bit," she said just before curling the tips of her fingers under the tape and ripping it off in one jerk.

The pain was enormous, but in the back of her mind, Kay knew that this would be the fun part. Her throat uttered a guttural moan and she tried to raise her arms to her mouth. She could feel the blood dripping down to her chin, but there wasn't much; it started drying as soon as it started. When Rebecca had ripped the tape of, the adhesive brought the skin from her lips along with it, although, to Rebecca's dismay, it didn't take off much.

For a moment, disappointed ran through her eyes but she quickly recovered and her smile came back. "Oh, sorry. Well, lets see, before you can eat, you have to wash your hands. Hot is the way I like it. Let me get some water."

Recognition flashed through the woman's eyes, letting Kay know that she was thinking about the five different ways she would let her pay. But what Kay didn't know is that there were six and the last one was the worst of all. Fear.

Fear could paralyze the strongest of people and for torture it was a great weapon. Not knowing what was happening let Rebecca not have to worry about Kay running. The little whore was too busy trying to figure out what was going on with fear constantly getting in her way. She wouldn't try to escape quite yet.

Kay relaxed a bit on the chair and looked at her bindings. They were good, but she could tell where she could get free. It would take her a while, but it could work. The rope was tied higher in the arm than it should have been, leaving Kay's wrists and hands movable. Kay knew that Rebecca did that for a reason, although she didn't yet know what that reason was.

_I think I'm going to find out in a second, though,_ she though as she remembered that Rebecca said her hands needed to be cleaned with hot water. _If I'm going to do it, then I'd better do it now. _Slowly, she worked her hands up and down on the chair, like she was weightlifting. Soon, an extra bit of space was opened up between her forearm and the rope, just enough to slide her hand out of. As she was sliding her hands along the chair, the door reopened and her world was shattered.

Now that Rebecca was back, she couldn't get away. Before she could have used the element of surprise and got out but now she was being watched. _Maybe she won't hurt me too bad?_

"Alright, I'm back," Rebecca said, holding a blue pot in her protected hands. The bottom of the pot was in a towel and she had on gloves to save her hands from the steaming pot. There was so much smoke billowing from the pot that Kay couldn't even clearly see her face.

As Rebecca got closer, Kay stiffened up. Even though she didn't realize it, her defensive maneuver helped her hide her secret rope space.

"Okay, washy wash, now," the lady said and her eyes and smile held an evil grin as she put the pot under Kay's right hand and started moving it upward. Kay's eyes widened as the steam hit her hand, causing it to redden.

_Oh god, if that's what the steam does than…_ was all she thought before she let out a piercing scream as the boiling water hit her sensitive skin.

* * *

"Ugh…" Kay said, finally waking from passing out. Around ten minutes before Rebecca had soaked her feet in a new pot of boiling water and the pain had been so severe that her brain couldn't bare it and had shut down. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rebecca standing in front of her, looking very concerned.

"Oh, I thought you were dead, sweetie. Never do that again. I must teach you a lesson now. Trust me, it hurts me more than it hurts you." Unfortunately, Kay did not believe one word of this. Rebecca moved to the worktable and grabbed a leather strap hanging from a nail. She hit it against the table and what was heard was a loud THWAP!

Kay swallowed and prepared herself for the pain, although no amount of preparation would help her.

Rebecca had hit her more than two dozen times and with every stroke she felt like she could give up then and there. Some primal instinct in her mind kept her going and she sorely wished that it were not there.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson, dumpling," Rebecca said and hit her across the face with the back of her hand. While Rebecca looked weak, she was indeed quite strong as was apparent from sound of Kay's jaw breaking. She almost flew out of consciousness when Rebecca grabbed her chin and the pain soared through her body. Blood started pouring from her mouth and onto Rebecca's hand.

"You're bleeding on me! That's very rude. You must learn another lesson." With that, the woman turned around and went to what Kay referred to as Professor Goodtime's Table of Fun and searched around. Finally she came to an object and picked it up. It was a drill.

"This could useful," she said and revved it up, walking closer towards Kay.

* * *

Over dramatic? Well, you wouldn't see this on 7th Heaven and that's what I'm going for. Sorry if you didn't like it, I did. What will happen now? Review please cause I like getting them and it helps me write better things for Kay. I didn't really get a lot with the last update so poor Kay had to suffer. Will you let her suffer again? Lol, just kidding. But seriously… 


	12. Chapter 11: Mind Of A Maniac

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry. **THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT REBECCA IS THINKING. HER ACTIONS ARE IN REGULAR AND HER THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALIC.

* * *

**

Rebecca had hit her more than two dozen times and with every stroke she felt like she could give up then and there. Some primal instinct in her mind kept her going and she sorely wished that it were not there.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson, dumpling," Rebecca said and hit her across the face with the back of her hand. While Rebecca looked weak, she was indeed quite strong as was apparent from sound of Kay's jaw breaking. She almost flew out of consciousness when Rebecca grabbed her chin and the pain soared through her body. Blood started pouring from her mouth and onto Rebecca's hand.

"You're bleeding on me! That's very rude. You must learn another lesson." With that, the woman turned around and went to what Kay referred to as Professor Goodtime's Table of Fun and searched around. Finally she came to an object and picked it up. It was a drill.

"This could useful," she said and revved it up, walking closer towards Kay.

* * *

Chapter 11: Mind Of A Maniac 

The sky was dark but she didn't seem to notice as she edged around the side of the large house. _Nice neighborhood. I knew I'd find her living in a place like this. Little girl thinks she can have everything she wants just because she lives in a nice neighborhood. Well, I'll teach her._

Rebecca heard a door open and instinctively hid behind some bushes. Kay, the girl she had been following for months now, was in the backyard, calling for her dog on the other side of the house.

_Focus that way, my darling. Just keep that way, everything will be okay. _When she peeked from her hiding spot, she saw that the young brunette was standing with her back to her. The rain decided to fall by then, so when she stood up she was careful about not making any noises.

She crept closer, ducking under the windows just in case a family member was watching. When she got to the laundry window, she looked in and saw that the hall was clear. _Haha, dumpling, time to go._

She eased down off her toes and walked closer to Kay. The girl was still unaware that there was a person behind her and that was cool with Rebecca.

All the sudden, the mangy mutt came into view and she knew it was now or never. If she took her chance now, even if the dog barked she could have the girl in her car before the parents realized what had happened.

"Oh there you are, you silly puppy," the teen said and Rebecca quickly grabbed a lawn gnome with her black gloved hand and slammed it into the back of Kay's head. There was a THUD when it struck, but Rebecca was able to put the gnome back in place and catch the girl before she fell to ground.

With her hostage safely in her hands, Rebecca quickly began dragging her through the back yard and to the side of the house. The dog started barking, so Rebecca picked up the pace, running with the light girl in her hands. Luckily for her, the hospital had helped the girl lose some extra weight that would have prevented making an exit. Unfortunately, since it was raining and the ground was wet and muddy, the young girl's feet left lines in the mud, tracing the way to the car.

_Ahh, stupid rain. Oh, well. It won't hurt our plans, my dear. Soon you'll be safe with me. _

They were at Rebecca's light blue Lincoln Town car in no time and Rebecca dragged Kay to the back seat. When she was sure that the girl was in and looking normal, she flew to the drivers side and turned the car on. They were at least half way to the stop sign at the end of the road when Rebecca saw the family rushing to the front yard, following the trail that Kay's feet had left.

At least two other cars were driving at that point, which was dumb luck for Rebecca. _I sure am glad that I decided to trade my station wagon in._ When she was at the stop sign, she looked in her mirror and saw the girl's parents looking up and down the road, apparently trying to figure out what car had taken their beloved daughter, if it was a car at all. Before she hit the gas again she saw the father run in one direction and the mother run to the house.

_Stupid, that's what they are. No wonder their daughter likes to ruin other people's lives. Can't really say I blame the girl. I'll make her better. I'll help her see her mistakes._

They drove down the rest of the road and turned left twice and right once. On a street similar to a ghetto (but instead of run down apartments, there were run down houses), Rebecca pulled to a brown house with white trim, although the paint on the house was peeling rather badly. The driveway that she pulled in to looked like it had been paved at one point but now it was only jagged pieces of cement. The grass had been recently mowed but the bushes were almost as tall as the house.

_Home sweet home. _Rebecca stopped the town car and sat there for a few minutes. She knew what she needed to do next. _Okay, first I must take her to the basement. That's the only place that I can teach her without distractions. Oh, I better tie her up. I think that her transformation might be hard and she'll want to get away. But she can't get away. I'm doing this for her own good. _

Once her plans were firm, she got out of the car and made sure the coast was clear. When she saw that it was, she got out of the car and opened the back door. There she saw that Kay was still asleep. The slightest hint of blood had formed at the back of her neck, but it was dry now. Carefully, she picked Kay up in her arms and carried her to the front door.

Fishing the key out of her pocket was more difficult than she thought it would be but once that was done, she opened the door. The room in front of her was the small living room, scarcely furnished with a comfy chair and table with a light on it. The room was open to the kitchen, which had a table, three chairs, a refrigerator, two countertop spaces, a sink and an oven. Next to the kitchen was a door and that was what she was looking at.

_Hmm… how to get to the basement without breaking your little bones, dumpling?_ After a few minutes of deciding, she figured that she could throw the girl over her shoulder and bring her down while holding the railing. She set Kay in the ragged comfy chair and resituated her on her shoulder. Once she found that satisfactory, she slowly walked to the door and opened it, revealing an empty darkness that would haunt even the strongest of men.

_Here we go, dumpling. School is in session._

_

* * *

_Well, I hope that this answered a few of your questions about what happened before Kay came to Professor Goodtime's House of Fun. And yes, I realize that she didn't have a headache in the last chapter but I kinds forgot... whoops. Anyway, review please cause I love them and enjoy. Don't worry, Kevin and Lucy are coming in the next chapter, as well as several other family members. And maybe Andrew and Brooke, I don't know yet. REVIEW! right now, please 


	13. Chapter 12: Chaos

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

_Hmm… how to get to the basement without breaking your little bones, dumpling?_ After a few minutes of deciding, she figured that she could throw the girl over her shoulder and bring her down while holding the railing. She set Kay in the ragged comfy chair and resituated her on her shoulder. Once she found that satisfactory, she slowly walked to the door and opened it, revealing an empty darkness that would haunt even the strongest of men.

_Here we go, dumpling. School is in session.

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Chaos

Lucy was in a frenzy. Both her and Kevin had heard the dog bark and when they called out, Kay didn't answer. Rebecca had been on their minds and it seemed like they were right, although they hadn't seen her station wagon anywhere on the road.

"She must have switched cars," Kevin had said, panting and scared. His admission didn't really matter since they didn't know what car she had switched it with. There were three cars on the road at the moment; a blue Lincoln Town car going west and a black camaro and a tan mini-van going east.

"Go call the police," Kevin yelled as he ran towards the mini-van. He swore that he recognized the driver, but he got to it, the van was pulling into a driveway. It was their neighbor, Mrs. Henley and her daughter, Marie. _Why didn't I know that,_ he thought as he turned back around and ran home. It had to be one of the other cars.

When he got back to the house, Lucy was on the phone with the police describing the cars they had seen. "Not the min-van, it was Mrs. Henley. I didn't make out the license plates either," he said to her, although he didn't think she completely registered it, even if she didn't tell the police about the mini-van.

Thankfully, the Glenoak police were aware that if Kay disappeared it wasn't a normal missing person, therefore meaning they didn't have to wait 24 hours. When Lucy got off the phone with the police, they had already sent an APB out on the two types of cars with suspicious drivers. Also by then, all the squad cars had Rebecca and Kay's descriptions.

Kevin paced around the kitchen as he and Lucy tried to figure out what to do. "Should we call her friends?"

Kevin looked up, "Yeah, I'll use my cell and you use the house phone. Maybe they know…" he said, knowing they wouldn't but it was something to do. Busy work, one might call it.

The police said that they would call them if they had a lead and told Kevin to stay calm until then. If he tried to find her, than he might go over an important detail in his haste and worry.

Because she only had a handful of friends, it took about 5 minutes total to call them all and ask if they had seen her. They didn't want to upset them so they only told Brooke and Andrew that she had gone missing. Both had said they would come over right away.

A few minutes later, they heard a siren come to the house. Lucy and Kevin looked at each other for a minute before rushing outside to greet the officer. They doubted that they had found Kay, but it didn't hurt to hope.

The officers had turned off the siren but left the car on with one man inside, supposedly to be near the radio in case something happened.

"Detective Kinkirk, Mrs. Kinkirk," the officer said. They shook his hand and waited silently for him to continue. "I'm Detective Underwood, California State Police. Can you point me to the crime scene?"

When they started towards the backyard, a few more State Police cars came and within minutes their yard was bustling with activity. They had shown the detective where she had been taken from and another officer blocked the area off with the yellow police tape.

"Did you call her friends to make sure this wasn't a prank?" he said.

"Yes, we did that. Oh, I didn't call the family," Lucy said and excused herself to do that. She walked in the house and immediately went to the phone but before she could get there, so looked down and saw one of Kay's shoes. Tears formed at her eyes. "My baby…" she cried and started weeping. Emotion shook her for nearly five minutes before she understood that it wasn't helping. "I need to call the family. I need to do this for her sake."

Outside, unaware of his wife's condition, and more concerned with his daughter's, Kevin told the officer everything that he knew. The man nodded when Kevin was finished and kept silent for a few moments. Then he shook his head and said, "I may have something, although I'm not sure that it relates. A few days ago, we got a call from over on George Street. A neighbor said that she saw lights in an abandoned house and there was a car parked in front of it. The description matches one of the cars you spotted…"

Before the man coud finish, Kevin bolted to the house and slammed open the door. Lucy was waiting for an answer to her second call, which happened to be Matt's house. She shot her eyes over to him after she heard the door and before she could register him, Kevin grabbed the phone from her and hung it up.

Lucy was about to protest but Kevin waved his hand up to silence her and she kept her mouth shut. Apparently, he had something.

A few moments later, he said, "Marge, get the file from George Street right now. Everything from the last month. I'll be there in ten minutes and I want it ready when I get in the door. Bye." He hung the phone up again, kissed Lucy on the cheek, said, "I've got something, but keep calling everyone," and headed for the door.

Lucy was still in a state of minimal shock when the officer that talked to her outside made a noise indicating that he had been listening and said, "I could have given him the file."

* * *

Savannah and Rob were sitting in her car at the park in front of Glenoak Community College. He went there and Savannah was starting to consider it. UCLA was her choice but her poor grades in French might stand in her way of her dream. Therefore, she decided to look at GCC, just in case she didn't get it.

_I would be kinda nice to go somewhere around here, since Kay and I are acting more like sisters. _She leaned back against the seat and felt the cool air seep into the car from the rain. They were going to check the campus out but they wanted to wait until the rain died down a bit.

"So, I don't think it's going to get any better," Rob said finally. He was looking over at her but she was staring into space.

"Yeah," she said, distracted. She had just gotten the weirdest feeling in the pit of her stomach but she couldn't say what it was about. Just as she was about to say something else, her phone rang. She gave Rob a _Well, what do you know?_ kind of look and answered her phone before her ring tone could finish saying, "She's just the girl I'm looking for."

"Hello," she said.

"Sweetheart, where are you?"

"Mom?"

"Honey, where… are… you?"

"I'm at GCC with Rob, why? What's wrong?"

"Sweetie," she heard her mother say before she heard crying. Her mother pushed the phone away from her mouth so the crying couldn't be heard as loud. But when she did that, Savannah could hear men talking in the background.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on? Who are those people?" Worry and a few drops of tears were starting to fill her eyes and when she quickly reached over for Rob's hand, he squeezed hers in return.

"She got her." Lucy choked out.

Savannah's breath caught in her chest and for a minute she thought she was going to pass out. The moment passed but the feeling stayed. She started crying in jagged, harsh sobs and she felt the phone leave her hand. Rob had taken it and she vaguely her him say, "We're coming," and hand up the phone.

"They'll find her, baby," he said and tossed the phone in her lap. Quickly, he turned the engine on and made his way to the road. The radio was on, but neither of them heard it. _They'll find her.

* * *

_

So sorry about the wait. School started and I was really busy with that stuff. I was going to do it Saturday but I went shopping and on Sunday my dog died. But I got it now and I promise at least one more by Thursday. Then you might have to wait until Sunday. Sorry. The next chapter will answer any questions, so if you have them ask them. I know this chapter's weird and off but I'm distracted. Mother Dearest will be updated tomorrow.Review please!


	14. Chapter 13: When

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

Savannah's breath caught in her chest and for a minute she thought she was going to pass out. The moment passed but the feeling stayed. She started crying in jagged, harsh sobs and she felt the phone leave her hand. Rob had taken it and she vaguely her him say, "We're coming," and hand up the phone.

"They'll find her, baby," he said and tossed the phone in her lap. Quickly, he turned the engine on and made his way to the road. The radio was on, but neither of them heard it. _They'll find her.

* * *

_

Chapter 13: When

Blood was dripping onto the floor in small, circular spots around the chair. Kay's mind was desperately trying not relive the passed hour in mind. Her _lessons_ had been very violent and quite painful to say the least. Truthfully, she couldn't believe that any of it was real. It was more like a strange thought of a family drama fan gone horridly wrong. It couldn't be her life.

But it was. She was in a basement of a location she didn't know. She was strapped to a chair with no way of escaping. She was going to die. A small lock of hair fell into her eye and she rolled her hear back to set it in place. Doing this caused her great pain, but the annoyance from the hair would be worse somehow.

Her eyes were blurred with blood and tears, but she could tell that she was alone. Her ears were fine and they didn't detect the slightest noise but her own breathing, which was shallow and harsh.

The drill hadn't been the worse of it, though it was bad. Three times had the woman touched her skin with the side of the drill, peeling the first and second layers of skin off in its wake. Twice had she used its tip, making shallow holes in her arms. Once had she drilled into the side of her stomach, where she was still bleeding from.

The pain from her stomach had eased into throbs and the area was becoming number by the minute. One year of anatomy had told her that the numbing meant that the nerves were dying and that it wasn't a good sign. Luckily, the drill hadn't hit any vital organs so she wasn't going to die from that.

_Bleed to death, _her mind said. She tried to respond to that out loud but found that her throat wouldn't let a sound out. She had probably strained something while she had been screaming.

_Let me live_, she thought. _Want live.

* * *

_

At the police station, Kevin was quickly rummaging through some files. Once he had what he needed, he ran back to his car and started for the address that was at the top of the file. 234 George St, it read. The car hit 55 and kept climbing. At the moment, he didn't care that he was breaking the speed limit. If he was too late…

He pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on a plan. There wasn't time for too much planning so he reached down and grabbed his cell phone. He flipped it up and pressed speed dial 4, which was the police department.

After a few moments, Marge picked up the phone and Kevin said, "It's Kinkirk. I want four squads at 234 George St. in less than fifteen minutes but make sure they don't use their sirens and they don't move until I get there. Don't bother with a hostage negotiator; I don't really care if I'm not following procedure right now. Just get them." He hung up, hoping that she would relay the message.

As he drove, he thought back to the time when he quit the force a year or so after Savannah was born. He couldn't stay away from the job; it was his calling. But somehow he knew that quitting this time wasn't going to be so hard.

* * *

When Savannah and Rob pulled up to the house, there were half a dozen squad cars parked around it so Rob had to park in a neighbor's driveway. He stopped the car, got out and starting running for the house when he realized that she wasn't following him. He turned back. Savannah was still in the car, staring at the windshield. He walked to her and opened the door, gently pushing himself close to her.

"Baby?" he asked. Her eyes still focused in front of her but a tear fell from her eyes. "Savannah, I can't imagine what you're going through. All I can say is that we need to go to your house."

"What if they never find her?" Savannah finally said, turning to face him.

"They will."

"But…"

"They will," he said forcefully and grabbed her hand. She gave in and unbuckled her seatbelt, letting him walk her to the door. The edge of the yard was blocked off with yellow police tape, but Rob lifted it up and let Savannah under. A young officer came to them but Rob said, "She lives here," and the officer lead them to Lucy.

Lucy had been talking to several different police officers, retelling them everything she had told the first. With each time, though, she felt like there was less and less hope. Kay had only been gone for 5 hours, but Lucy knew that it could already be too late.

"Savannah," Lucy said when her oldest daughter appeared at the door. She got up and ran to her, embracing her tightly. The two women cried into the others shoulders for a while before they backed up. "They still haven't found her."

"They will, mom. I know it." Savannah and Rob went to the couch, where Lucy had been reciting the facts for the officer. After she was finished talking again, the three sat in silence, not knowing what they could say to make it better.

Rob opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. A brief pang of hope sprung into their hearts before they saw that it was only Andrew and Brooke. They were wet from the rain that had restarted and clearly upset. Lucy explained what happened while they listened in horror.

"It doesn't seem real," Brooke said, amazed. How could her best friend be kidnapped? Things like that didn't happened.

"But it is," Andrew said. He was standing at the window, looking out to the road just in case something happened. _Oh, Kay. Please be all right, please._ His mind went over what happened and what would happen if the unthinkable did. He couldn't live without her. True, he had only known her a few months but in that short time he came to… _Love her. I love her._ The small hope that he had stored in his brain grew larger and he swore that he would tell her when she came back. _When, not if.

* * *

_

Maybe it was the lack of food, or maybe it was the loss of blood, but Kay was starting to hallucinate. She knew she was; she could see the white edges of all her thoughts as she saw them materialize in front of her. Already, she had seen her father come for her, a giant monkey with Fruit Loops kick her in the shins and her sister drill a hole in her own head.

The drops of blood had turned into a sizable puddle and the end was at hand. Kay realized that an hour ago; well, at least what she thought was an hour ago. In reality, it was fifteen minutes but the pain and the hallucinations made it feel like more. At that time, she had said her goodbyes to the wooden stairs and made peace with her death. What else was she supposed to do? Her escape had failed; she tried sliding her hands out already and found that she didn't have enough energy to complete the act. Doing that had used the energy she could have saved to keep from dying and she was very tired.

_Please…_ she thought just as she heard a crash from above. There were bangs from the floor above, but with her last coherent notion she thought that it was another hallucination.

_The door kicked open and several blurry figures rushed down the stairs. None of them were monkeys, which was good because she didn't feel like getting kicked again. There were noises but by then she couldn't hear anything specific. The figures got closer and clearer, but they all had in her passed hallucinations. She tried to guess what she'd be seeing next but couldn't; her mind was stopping all thought process. One figure got very close to her and she could make out the face and the voice before she faded to black._

"Kay?"

* * *

Okay, there. Like I said, shit's been happening, that's why I haven't updated. But now I am. We're getting down to the nitty-gritty. Crunch time is here. There will be another one in this series, though. Review, cause I love them and I need them and I want them, so give them to me! Lol. So, click that review button! 


	15. Chapter 14: State of Mind

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

_The door kicked open and several blurry figures rushed down the stairs. None of them were monkeys, which was good because she didn't feel like getting kicked again. There were noises but by then she couldn't hear anything specific. The figures got closer and clearer, but they all had in her passed hallucinations. She tried to guess what she'd be seeing next but couldn't; her mind was stopping all thought process. One figure got very close to her and she could make out the face and the voice before she faded to black._

"Kay?"

* * *

Chapter 14: State of Mind

Kay woke up with a strong smell of antiseptic filling her nostrils. Slowly as she opened her eyes, she felt the light burn holes in her retinas. She didn't know where she was, but somehow she knew she'd been there before. The light still blinded her from making out any clear form of her surroundings, but she thought it was white or yellow, a lighter shade of the color spectrum. She went to breath in deeply from her mouth when she realized that she had a tube down her throat.

_What kind of torture is this?_ she thought, suddenly becoming very afraid. Her eyes darted around the room but she couldn't make out anything. She was filled with panic and felt like she could scream, if the tube wasn't there, that is. She tried to make a noise, any noise, but nothing came. _Why, why didn't I just die?_

"Dr. Rosen, please come to the Nurse's station. Dr. Rosen to the Nurse's Station."

Her breath eased as she listened to the voice. _Rosen? Nurse's Station? Am I at…_

As she was trying to form her thoughts on her situation, a door opened off to her right and faintly she heard a feminine gasp. An excited sob filled the room and she heard footsteps edge in closer. The panic that had started to ease just seconds ago was rearing up again as she felt a sensation on her still sore arm. She tried to draw back but found that she was too weak to do so. "Sweetie?" a woman asked.

Although the voice sounded familiar, soothing in fact, the events that her mind kept fresh brought paranoia and she felt scared, more scared than she had been before. Even in the basement, she knew what was coming. Now, she didn't know.

"Honey, what's wrong? It's me, your mother," the woman said but by then, Kay was lost in the basement, knowing that she was going to be tortured again. Only she couldn't see the torturer or the weapon.

Kay was in a frenzy, bound to do what she had the first time; scream. Lack of water made it impossible but didn't stop her from trying. A small, guttural moan came from the back of her throat, causing her eyes to water from the pain. Her hours of previous screaming had torn several blood vessels in her throat and as she screamed at the woman, they burst. Fear had taken over her senses so she didn't feel the blood oozing in her throat. Her fingers clenched the sheets as she found herself without an escape.

"Doctor? Kevin?" the woman yelled but Kay never heard her. The woman's' voice had become another sound that her mind played over and over again without clarification.

Outside the room, Kevin stood talking with Kay's new doctor. The doctor was updating him on her condition as they both heard Lucy calling out for them. The doctor was the first to turn, spinning on his heels and then dashing into the room. The sight he was greeted with was his patient, awake and panicking. He couldn't blame her state of mind, although he never thought he'd get the chance to see it. No one in the hospital, including the patient's family, thought she was going to get out of the coma.

Kevin was the next in but the joy of Kay waking was quickly replaced with anger. Not at Kay though, but at the woman who did this to her. His daughter, who had already been through so much, now was facing terror that he had never dreamed of. He didn't know what to do, so he let his fatherly instinct take over. With inhuman speed, he raced over to her and grabbed her hand that was clutching the sheet. At first her nails dug into his skin, but then he spoke. "Kay. It's alright."

No sooner than he spoke, Kay's' heart monitor, which had been spiking, started to ease to normal. It was still high but his voice had a calming effect. Her low screaming died down and then stopped and her body wasn't as tense. The doctor went to her and checked her vitals, being careful not to scare her. "She's going to be alright, but I think we'd better get her a psychological examination to see the damage to which that woman caused her. Apparently, she's not over it." Kevin and Lucy thanked the doctor and he excused himself to get the consultation.

Kay knew that her father was there and thought the woman was her mother. Her behavior before, she supposed, was her mind playing tricks on her. Her father's voice had brought her back to a sense of sanity but she still couldn't see very well. She closed her eyes and waited until the spots in front of them disappeared. Then she opened them again, seeing the white light once more. Slowly, she blinked them open and shut until she could make out some of the features of where she was. Still weak, she used her energy to raise her arm just enough to let her hand point to her throat. She didn't know if they would get it, but she hoped they would. The blood was dripping heavier than before and she hated its taste.

"I think she's telling us something, I'll get the doctor," Lucy said and left the room, as Kay was touching the tube at her mouth.

"Kay, don't touch that. It's helping you breath. When the doctors say it's okay, they will take it out but just leave it alone," she heard her father say soothingly. She dropped her hand to her side and let her eyes focus, or try to, on him. She smiled at him to let him know that she heard him and waited.

Soon the doctor came and found out about her throat. After reviewing her lung capacity and other vitals, he took out the tube, mostly to help the healing of her throat. Her first breath hurt but after a few minutes it got easier. He had her take a medicine to soothe the pain and help her relax to the blood could clot to close the wound. To help from opening the tiny wounds up, they placed a suction tube in her mouth so she didn't have to swallow the saliva her glands were making.

She had been awake for less than a half an hour. Her body hurt like pain she'd only ever experienced in the basement. She was stiff and achy. She was connected to machines and gizmos, helping her stay alive so her weakened body wouldn't have to do it alone. And yet, she couldn't be happier. She was alive.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. If any of you are still reading, than thank you and I won't disappoint. I have lots of time now and Christmas to get this done and start the final part. Thank you. Now… REVIEW! 


	16. Displaced, Disconcerted, Disaffected

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

She had been awake for less than a half an hour. Her body hurt like pain she'd only ever experienced in the basement. She was stiff and achy. She was connected to machines and gizmos, helping her stay alive so her weakened body wouldn't have to do it alone. And yet, she couldn't be happier. She was alive.

* * *

Chapter 15: Displaced, Disconcerted, Disaffected

In the weeks that followed Kay's awakening, the initial happiness she felt began to dwindle and then diminish all together. She was in a coma for two months, inevitably missing Thanksgiving and Christmas. Her friends visited her a lot but as they sat there, next to her, telling her about their lives since she was in the coma, she felt out of touch. The world didn't stop when she was asleep. She felt like she was living in a new time zone, a true example of the term 'jet lag'.

She sighed and slowly shifted her body in the sterile sheets. How many times was she going to be in the hospital before she turned 18? Already she'd be in three times. The day before the doctor actually asked her why she was so eager to keep coming back.

_Because I like it here,_ she thought and in some ways, she did. No one could hurt her here. All her personal problems just disappeared when she was in the hospital; the people there were worried about her physical being more than her emotional one.

Sure, she wanted to get up and get out more than anything but sometimes at night, when the wing was silent and all she could hear was the steady beat of her heart monitor, she felt content. She knew she'd be leaving soon, but not yet. And she was going to cherish the time that she had alone.

Kay closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Visiting hours were just a few hours away and she wanted to be awake and rested for them. Today, Andrew had promised to come see her and she could barely contain herself. She was so excited that she wasn't surprised that she couldn't fall asleep and ended up staring at the doorway for two and a half hours. Finally, when sleep was about to overcome her, she saw him standing at the door, raising his hand to knock.

"Hey," he said when he saw her eyes open. To him, she looked like a shadow of her former self. Her bruises had faded on the outside but he still saw them in the inside. He was paying attention to that because he knew how strong she was on the outside. She had a tough exterior. But on the inside…

"Hey," she responded before motioning to a chair beside her bad. She sat herself up and spread out the sheet on her lap, smoothing it to keep from staring at him. He was just so damn pretty, in a manly way that is.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked when he was a mere two feet from her.

"Displaced. Disconcerted. Disaffected," she paused. "Yeah that pretty much sums it up. But I am glad that you're here."

"So am I," he said, promising himself to remember her feelings. It was too early to talk about them just yet but before too long, he knew he had to confront her about them. At the very least, she was going to have to tell her family about them.

For the next hour or so, they talked about trivial things. He mentioned that her favorite TV couple broke up and she was sad. But her mood picked up though when she realized that she had only missed the angsty episodes and she'd be watching in time for their reunion. It gave her something to look forward to, even if it was just a TV show.

"Hey, I never really got to thank you for being here for me when I was in the coma. It was really nice of you," she said shyly.

"Well, I understand. You were asleep; you really couldn't thank me then. But it was no problem. I just wanted to see you better. That was my wish every time I walked through that door and into this room. I wished that one time when I was talking to you, you would just wake up and tell me to shut up because I was disturbing your sleep," he said, staring at the sheets on her bed. He didn't want her to see the emotion he was putting forward through his eyes.

Kay paused and her eyes grew wide. _He wanted me to get better that much._ Slowly, she smiled and took his hand. Raising it to her mouth, he brought his head up in time to see her place her lips on the smooth flesh on the back of his hand. When she realized what she did, she dropped his hand and blushed. She cleared her throat, "Uhh…"

Before she could say anything more, Andrew's lips were brushing hers. It was over before she could really process what had happened but what she did know was that she wanted more of those kisses. _Definitely more.

* * *

_

Yeah that was short. Very short. But I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. I'll update faster now that I'm doing the trial and everything. Reviews are appreciated, although I totally understand if you don't want to. But we're almost at the end of it. And I will be doing another installment focus more on romance. Haven't done that in a while.


	17. It Feels Okay

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

Before she could say anything more, Andrew's lips were brushing hers. It was over before she could really process what had happened but what she did know was that she wanted more of those kisses. _Definitely more._

* * *

Chapter 16: It Feels Okay

She hadn't even been home yet and she was being bombarded with more action that she'd ever had. Every day a new attorney would come in and talk to her about Rebecca's trial. It was almost too much to bear. But she saw the look in her parent's eyes. They wanted her to do this. They wanted Rebecca to suffer in the most Christian way possible. Life without parole.

So every day she sat there, retelling her horrific adventure, describing her torture, recalling memories she wished she'd forgotten all for the sake of everyone else around her. But what was the difference? Her life would be easier when it was all over, she could wait a while longer until she got peace.

Her only solace was in her friends and in Andrew. He'd been her beacon of light through the whole ordeal. True, they hadn't shared anymore of those amazing kisses but he'd visited her everyday. And that was enough.

Lucy tried to comfort her every day after more people had come and asked her about her tragedy. She knew it was useless; no amount of motherly love could make up for the fact that she was reliving the worst day of her life over and over again. She only hoped that it helped a little. And as Kay would admit, it did. Just not enough.

"So, what's up?" Brooke asked. She had been sitting with Kay for a few minutes now but hadn't yet said anything.

"Eh… just talking to the police again. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, well, look on the bright side, you're almost ready to go home," Brooke said, referring to the fact that the doctors had cleared her way home. The only part of her that still broken was her mind and that had never been all that great in the first place.

"Yup," Kay said and stared back at the TV. The girls were watching the end of a soap opera they used to love but now felt indifferent about. _Indifferent, yup, I know that feeling._ "So, how's the boyfriend?"

Brooke started rattling off for almost 45 minutes about every single small detail in her love life, which was the exact plan Kay had. She didn't feel like having a conversation today, especially with one of the people that she would tell everything she was feeling to if she was asked. She vaguely listened as Brooke told her about the new movie they'd seen and the way he'd looked at another girl and she'd gotten mad, only to find out that the other girl was related to him. Apparently, they'd shared a big laugh.

Kay nodded at that point and gave her friend a soft smile, just to say that she was listening. But Brooke knew better than that. She also knew not to push it so she continued to ramble, occasionally glancing down at her friend. Kay was out there, somewhere, and Brooke sourly hoped that her dear friend would come back.

After Brooke had left, Kay watched old reruns of 50's comedies trying to gain composure. Soon her dad would be in with her, telling her about the proceedings with Rebecca. They had already started jury selection and she was told that even the New York Times had picked up her story. _Just what I need._

"Hey," she heard a voice say from the doorway. She turned her head slightly towards it and smiled when she saw whom it was. "I was worried about you."

"Grandpa," was all she could say before opening her arms and gesturing Eric to her. He gladly walked over and gave his granddaughter a hug, the first hug in quite a long time.

"So, how are you? Really?"

"I'm okay. How's the jury selection?"

"Kay, I didn't come here to talk about the case; I came here to talk about you. Your mother and father have been telling your grandmother and I about you and what you tell them and let me tell you this. You can fool them but you could never fool me. I always knew when you were pretending when you were a child and I still know. So, are you going to tell me how you really feel or are you going to keep pretending and ultimately hurt yourself more?"

Kay's mouth was agape after hearing his words. She knew that he was a reverend and was supposed to know everything but damn! She had to admit, he was good. "Grandpa…"

"Don't grandpa me! If you'd like, it can be under the Reverend-Parishioner confidentiality rule."

Reluctantly, Kay nodded her head and started playing with the bed fabric, trying to think of where to start. Slowly, she found the words. "I'm okay."

"Kay…" Eric started.

"No, really. I'm okay. Just okay. I don't feel anything _but _okay. I'm not mad or sad or hurt or scared or… even… violated or something. I just feel okay. And I really don't think that's right, is it?" When her eyes met his, they were pleading, begging him to tell her that it was right for her to feel that way.

"Sweetie," he said, reaching out to stroke her hair, "You have been through a terrible ordeal. Lots of people do in this world. And they all have a different way of dealing with it. You have always bottled everything up and I think that even when you want to let it out, you can't. It's just your way. But you always deal. And you'll deal with this too. It might just take some time, that's all. Don't worry too much about it. You need to focus on getting out of this hospital and making sure that Rebecca is in jail, so she can never do this to anyone again. I am glad that you told me how you feel."

"So am I," she said, not really knowing if she meant it. Eric stroked her hair once more before leaving. As he left she knew only one thing for certain. She felt okay and that wasn't okay.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah it's short and I haven't updated in a while. I really don't know how to end this for the next story in this series. Plus I'm really bad at legalities, which, if you'd talk to my attorney, is really ironic. I'm just kidding… mostly. If anyone is still reading this, than thank you and I'm really sorry about how bad I am about it. I want to write but I just can't think of anything to write. Review please. 


	18. Everything Is Fluffy Now

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything related to it besides the content and characters that I created. I also don't really know anything about police business or jails, so sorry.

* * *

"So am I," she said, not really knowing if she meant it. Eric stroked her hair once more before leaving. As he left she knew only one thing for certain. She felt okay and that wasn't okay.

* * *

Chapter 17: Everything Is Fluffy Now

She was out of the hospital, finally. On her way out, she'd asked if she could get her tonsils and her appendix taken out just to make sure she was never in the hospital again. They laughed not knowing that she was being serious.

Rebecca's jury had been chosen. Five men and seven women had been left with her fate in their hands. Kay decided, after a great deal of discussion with her parents, that she would take the stand against Rebecca. She didn't really know what she could offer. She had told everyone what she knew and it wasn't much. A lot of the details she couldn't remember, thankfully, and the other details she never knew. But her lawyer said that it would be better for their case if she told the jury what happened; it would help put Rebecca away. And, she figured, if Rebecca was in jail, she wouldn't have to deal with the situation anymore and that was a good thing. She had had enough.

The day before the first day of trial, Kay and Andrew sat talking in her living room. They thought she was too tired out from her ordeal to take the stairs everyday and since she wasn't exactly on bed rest, they would rather have her at the center of family business. The good thing about it for her, though, was that she didn't have to attend church. Well, at least until she was better.

They say on the couch, curled up together watching some random T.V. program. Neither one was very interested in it; their minds were focused on the fact that so many body parts were touching. Ah, teenage hormones.

When the ending credits started to run Andrew looked down at his girlfriend and said, "I have an idea."

Kay backed away a little bit to look him in the face. "Really?"

"Yes."

She laughed at his silence. "Well, were you going to tell me what that idea was?"

"In a minute."

Kay waited and then sighed. "I'm not going to live forever you know," she said and then instantly regretted saying it when she saw his face. His eyes turned away and he stood up. "Andrew, I'm sorry."

"No, Kay. What is wrong with you? I'm sorry but how can you talk about as if it were nothing," he yelled at her.

She was taken aback, but only for a minute. "What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? I was the one to be tortured by that maniac. I was the only to deal with that pain. So what? You visited me a few times. Big fucking deal." She knew she shouldn't have said it but she was too angry to care. Who did he think he was?

"Yeah Kay, that's right. I visited you a few _hundred _times. I was at your bedside more than most of your family was and they were there 24-7. The minute your mother called me the day you were kidnapped, my heart took sick and hid out in my stomach and you know what? It hasn't come back yet. It's hurt me more than you think," he yelled back. There were a few things that she needed to know and he knew that he was the only one brave enough to tell her. "Actually, you really don't think anyone but you has hurt. Don't try to deny it. I see it. I see you, everything about you. Everything you feel. You can't hide it from me. And I can see that it scares you to death that you can't hide. But this isn't just about you, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and see that we hurt too. I hurt too!"

Several tears streamed down her cheeks but Kay resisted the urge to wipe them. She deserved to cry and she knew it. She would probably never admit it, especially to the young man who chest was heaving in anger standing in front of her, but he was right. She was being selfish. She smiled like everything was okay but everyone knew differently. She wasn't fooling them and that hurt them. She needed to tell them how she really felt; it was the only way. But she wasn't about to say so, so she looked up at him, sniffled and said, "Well, you had an idea you wanted to tell me."

Andrew felt his anger reside as he realized that she had gotten the message but was just too proud to say so. He also knew that this conversation was just started but she wasn't going to understand anymore right then. He decided to give her the truth in segments she could handle. He sat back down on the couch and crossed him arms. "Well, now I don't remember what it is."

Kay huffed. "What?"

"I said, I forgot."

"You're kidding," she said, sitting down and looking at him incredulously.

"No, I'm serious. I really forgot," he replied, laughing.

"Ugh," she said, hitting him lightly on the arm with the back of her hand. "Well, now we have to come up with a new thing to do because there is no way in hell that I'm watching another Lifetime movie."

Andrew's laugh faded. "I like Lifetime."

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry," she said, moving herself to straddle his legs. She lowered her face to his and gently on his lips whispered, "Forgive me?" She let her lips brush against his before nipping at his lower lip.

"For now," he said and grinned against her as he pushed his lips to greet hers in passion. His hands came around and gripped onto the undersides of her upper legs, coming dangerously close to her center. In the back of mind, he knew that her parents would kill them both if they walked in. He continued the kiss a bit longer before breaking it. He brought his hands up to brush back her hair and stared at her. She was gorgeous. Every day he realized it more and more.

"What?"

"Nothing," he lied, knowing what her reaction would be. Too much emotion overwhelmed her and he wasn't willing to lose her after the breakthrough they'd had only a few minutes prior. "So, have you thought of anything we could do?"

"Umm… you could take me shopping?" she suggested.

"Fine," he agreed before heartily interjecting when he saw her grin. "But only because you're the only girl in the entire world that can pick out an entire outfit in ten minutes."

"Sure," she said disbelievingly. She climbed off of him and slowly made her way for her jacket in the hallway closet. As she walked away, she looked back to see him staring at her and raised her right hand, brought it back and cracked it forward in a whipping gesture.

"Am not," Andrew yelled after her.

Kay opened the closet, smiling. _Are too.

* * *

_

Author's Note: I tried to make it a bit longer. Everything is so hectic right now, but I really want to continue this story. The next chapter will have the trial and everything, so this means that I've got to watch like three episodes of Law and Order to get the courtroom drama down. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient. Please review, they make me want to continue (although if only one person reviewed, I'd still update because I wouldn't want to let that person down). Click that button!


End file.
